Demesne
by rosencrystal
Summary: Maka and Soul have been thrown into world where witches have formed sercret communities all over the world, no one has heard of Death, and a man named Voldemort is hunting her to learn the secret behind Demon Weapons. Can she trust this Harry Potter guy?
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter and I am not profiting from this story. I am just a fan.

Title: Demesne

Author: Rosencrystal

Rating: T. May or may not change.

Pairings: None as far as I plan, possibly HP canon.

Genre: General

Chapter I: Underneath the Earth, a New Source of Despair Rises

Orange, gold, and pink splayed across the sky. The sun was setting in the woods located in Eastern Europe. A family of rabbits skittered across the ground, running from a hungry fox. Most of the rabbits found their way into their underground haven but one was left behind. A hawk watched apathetically as the slowest rabbit barely escaped the fangs of the fox so that it could swipe the rabbit up with its claws. It perched itself in the trees to enjoy its meal. The entire woods a picturesque scene of the beauty of nature.

Yet, despite all of the forest creatures, the forest was silent. No bird songs, no insect chirps, even the sound of the wind faded as it came close to the swirling black mass. The vortex distorted reality, sucking in any matter or light within range like a black whole. If one were to look deep into the pit of the vortex, rippling flickers of flames and lightning could be seen as if viewing it through a pool. It gave off a noticeable wavelength, overwhelming and all consuming, like an infinite void filled with an infinite amount of matter. This characteristic did not go unnoticed by the Scythe Meister Maka Albarn.

She adjusted her weapon in her arms so that she could toss a rock into the vortex. The rock slowed in midair, as if it hit a film of thick gel like fluid, before the rock shattered into hundreds of pebbles. The pebbles were sucked deeper into the void and accumulated enough speed to disappear within a blink of an eye. The weapon's blade, both a Death Scythe and Demon Scythe named Soul Eater, reflected the scowling face of the boy in his human form.

Behind the pair, the rest of their team stood observing the rock as well. A blacked haired boy with three skunk stripes in his hair held one twin Demon Pistols in each hand. Not far off from him, a lovely girl holding a metal lantern flinched as the rock broke like shattered glass. Everyone in the group took a step back, even more cautious of the sucking black whole.

"What is that thing?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head, unsure of the answer.

"It's a portal." The boy brunet answered. "Unfortunately, where it leads to is unknown. We also don't know how it got here, how it was formed, or even how safe it is."

"Do you think it was a witch who made this thing, Kim?" Maka asked.

"Maybe, but I've never seen a calculation or spatial spell this complicated. Not to mention the fact that this portal has been here for a whole week. What witch can keep up a complex spell like this for that long?" The girl with the lantern, Kim, questioned. "What did Lord Death say, Kid?"

Death the Kid, the brunet, shrugged his shoulders. He wrinkled his forehead in mild irritation. In typical fashion, his father had not told him much and only half answered his questions.

"Before the appearance of this strange portal, a man in grey robes could be scene wandering around the nearby village. He'd muttered strange things about Father, demon weapons, witches, and someone called Voldemort but never spoke to anyone in the village. The man never caused any trouble, but no one had seen him before and no one knew where he came from. Every day, he came out of the woods and returned at night. Then one day the man stood outside the forest laughing as loud bangs were heard from the woods. The villagers chased the man through the forest, while he continued to laugh. Eventually, the man came to the portal and jumped through, seemingly disintegrating in the process. However, ever since the portal appeared strange occurrences have been taken place in the nearby villages."

"Strange occurrences? Like what? You mean like pre-kishin attacks?" One of the Demon Pistols, the elder sister Elizabeth Thompson, asked.

"Yes and no. No souls have been taken in some of the attacks but…people are dropping dead with no evidence of how. No wounds, no internal injuries, no signs of stroke, heart attacks, or poisoning. Some people even reported seeing flashes of green light in the homes of the deceased. The other attacks have the typical signs of a pre-kishin attack, yet they always disappear into the portal. The diversity, time, and numbers of attacks suggest that there may be an entire gang of them."

"So we have to destroy the portal, but only after we catch the Grey Man and the gang of pre-Kishin." Kim stated.

"So, what? We're only going to stand here staring at it?" Soul quipped.

"You have a better idea, Soul?" Maka chided. "Plus… that portal isn't normal."

"Yes I feel it too." Kid said. "The portal has a soul wavelength and contained within that wavelength is-"

"Madness."

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge rubbed his temple as he tossed the paper to the side of his desk. For the past month, Aurors and scared wizards have been bombarding him with reports of strange attacks. Recently, he received news that Muggles have been attacked as well and the Muggle government has been sending out their agents. However, the problem was obviously magic. The attackers are described as having abilities that go beyond normal human skills such as super strength or blade like claws. Most witnesses say they vaguely resemble humans and some even claim they knew the attacker before they morphed into some kind of monster.<p>

The most disturbing part was their odd ability to take human souls. Dementors should be the only creatures capable of committing such an atrocity. Yet, several witnesses claim they saw the odd criminals violently rip the souls from other wizards and devour it like was crumpet. All of the victims died in the process and the string of deaths were turning the public against him.

Fudge has spent nearly a year discrediting Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. His campaign denying the resurrection of You-Know-Who and revealing the insanity of the two troublesome wizards have been largely successful. Only the extremely loyal and paranoid still believed in Dumbledore. However, in a month all of his hard work was undermined by these vicious and mysterious attacks. Naturally, everyone instantly assumed it was the work of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. After studying the cases, most of the members in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement agreed that this was a whole another situation.

He tried to explain to the people that there is no connection between the recent attacks and You-Know-Who but without definitive answers about who or what they are and what's going to be done about them, the wizarding masses remain skeptical. Fudge drooped in his chair. What could he do? Who were behind these attacks? What did they want? Were they really able to take souls and if so how did they acquire this power?

The only way to get theses answers was to capture the perpetrators. They were an elusive bunch, though. Some used magic to fight, but everyone displayed an odd ability that made them near impossible to defeat. Regular attacks were useless and most spells seemed to be nothing more than an irritant to them. These creatures were practically invincible. Fudge continued to muse miserably in his chair and only sat up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He commanded. One of the low level interns poked his head into the room, hitting his shoulder on the door frame in the process.

"S-sir, I was asked to deliver the new reports on the recent attacks."

"Ergh! What now?"

"T-there," the intern flinched. "was another attack near the Cruz's home in-"

"Merlin's Beard! Another one? Do these monsters ever take a break?"

Fudge stormed out of the room to find the Head of the Auror Department. They needed to find the criminals and lock them away in Azkaban where they can never escape. At the rate things were going, Fudge would be out of office before Halloween.

* * *

><p>"I never thought watching an all-consuming gaping hole in time and space would be so boring." Soul complained.<p>

After several hours of inaction, the weapons turned back into their human form. Soul was sprawled out underneath a blanket next to his Meister, Maka. Maka was leaning against a large tree, alternating between reading her latest book and watching the portal. The rest of Spartoi were similarly lazing about while half-heartedly watching the portal. Kim yawned and pulled her blanket closer to her body. Jacqueline (Jackie) O. Lantern Dupre, her weapon, pinched her to keep her awake.

"Well a portal isn't interesting until something comes out I suppose." Kid stated.

Next to Kid, Patricia Thompson was fast asleep on her sister's shoulders. Her legs twisted out from her blanket and kicked Kid in the side before falling limp on his legs. Liz continued to read her magazine and didn't even bother to pretend she was watching the portal. Kid signed and continued to watch the portal, the only one paying full attention to it. Patience was a virtue Kid believed a Shinigami needed. It helped that the portal was perfectly round and therefore symmetrical.

"Why can't we get a motel or some- ARGH!"

Kim began to complain when someone shot out of the portal. Kim and Jackie jumped out of the way and the person crashed into the spot where they were sitting forming a small crater. The dust cleared and revealed a large green ogre like monster. Its body was bulky and round but its arms hung loosely at its side. The creature turned to look at them with glowing red pupiless eyes. The creature had no lips so his fangs were constantly on display. Stuck between his teeth was half an arm that dripped blood down his chin.

"Roooaaarr!"

The members of Spartoi placed their hands on their ears as the howl rang throughout the forest. The sound created a wavelength that surrounded and compressed itself around the team. Maka felt her soul quiver uncontrollably at the sound and clutched her chest. Animals in the forest that had heard the cry dropped to the ground lifeless, still silent even in their untimely death. She stumbled and only avoided hitting the ground because Soul had grabbed her arm to support himself and her.

"Soul! Quick, transform!"

Soul transformed into his scythe form and spun into Maka's hand. The other weapons did the same and fell into the hands of their Meister. The ogre raised one of his arms and the arm stretch out like a whip to attack Kid. Kid jumped out the way and shot his demon pistols at the limb. The creature howled in pain and retracted his arm. It jumped twenty feet in the air try to crush Kid.

Once again Kid dodged but before he could recover Kim released a torrent of fire to engulf the creature. Maka rushed forward to attack while the ogre was distracted by the fire burning at its heels when it let out an awful screech. His arm shot out again hitting Maka and knocked her into Kim. Both girls flew back and crashed gracelessly into the trees behind them. They fell into a limp heap on the ground and laid there dazed. The arm swelled to four times its size and was lifted into the air preparing to crush the girls.

Kid intercepted the attack and blocked with his arms. He was knocked several feet away into a tree, the impact snapping the tree in half. The ogre twisted his arm to attack Kid again, but Maka jumped in the air and brought Souls blade down on it arms with enough force to severe the limb. The creature recoiled and Kim used the opportunity to attack. She opened Jackie's lid and let loose another barrage of flames. The ogre rolled to the side but couldn't avoid his other arm getting caught in the blaze and burning off from the shoulder.

"Roooaaarrrk!"

The ogre let out another soul screech and the Meisters froze as the suffocating wavelength surrounded them again. Maka fell to the ground; her soul felt like it was going to collapse on itself because of the pressure. Kid tried to block out the sound of the screech long enough to make the killing shot. With much difficulty, Kid raised his guns and aimed at the creature's mouth.

"Sanzu River Shot!"

Three rapid wavelength bullets shot out of his guns and into the ogre's mouth. Its head was taken clean off and the rest of his body fell to the ground dissolving until nothing but a Kishin egg soul was left. The team let out a collective sigh of relief.

"I think my ears are bleeding. Does anyone else hear a ringing sound?" Kim rubbed ears trying to clear out the sound.

"Yeah, only mine sounds more like static." Maka said. "I wonder where that thing came from."

"From the wizarding community in the United Kingdom," Said a deep voice no one recognized.

The gang spun around towards the sound of the voice. A man they hadn't noticed was standing behind them in one of the trees. The man had long white hair pulled pack in a low ponytail. His face was gaunt, pale, had a sickly yellow tint to it. He was dressed in long grey clothes that seemed to be some robes of some sort. They were tattered and stitched together but impossible clean to the point where it almost seemed to give off a dull light. His eyes were a fluorescent green that watched each Meister and Weapon without blinking. There was a soft smile on his face that did not waiver at their attention.

"Who are you?" Maka shouted.

"I am a local." He replied in a quiet monotone voice. His smiled never faltered.

"Maka, do you see his soul?" Kid asked her. Maka turned on her soul perception and gazed at the odd man's soul.

"Yeah, it's…strange. I feel madness coming from his soul but underneath there isn't any sort of insanity. The core of his soul seems to exude…happiness. No it's more like serenity or a sense of inner peace."

"Inner peace…what kind of kishin egg soul feels inner peace?" Soul asked.

"It's more than that," Kid continued. "This man must have been eating innocent souls for a while because his soul is close to becoming a true Kishin. I think this is the man the villagers reported seeing."

"If this is the guy we want, than let's get him Maka." Soul said.

"Right. Kid. Kim."

"Ready."

"Let's go."

The man only stared as the students talked. He didn't make a move when each Meister raised their weapons, prepared to attack. The first one to attack was Maka. She ran and jumped onto a tree branch to use as leverage so she could swing her scythe at the man. He simply raised an arm and blocked the blade, unfazed by the sharp edge digging into his flesh yet never actually breaking skin.

"I can actually feel the blade. I have not felt pain in a long time. This is the power of the Death Scythe Soul Eater and his Meister Maka Albarn." The Grey Man said. Maka continued to push the blade into his arm, but she wasn't making any progress.

"So you know me." Maka grimaced. "I didn't know we were so famous, Soul."

"I know a lot of things. I am an observer. I only came here to watch your fight and nothing more. Since when is observing a sin punishable by death. I have done nothing wrong."

"Tell that to the innocent lives you have taken!" Maka screamed as she pulled back Soul to take another swipe.

Instead of blocking, the Grey Man simply side stepped the attack. Seeing an opening, Kid and Kim both shot their attacks at the Man. The attacks were once again easily dodged.

"Death is nothing to fear or run from but something to be embraced. I think DWMA students should know this well. What does it matter if I killed when they were to die anyways? Time is an illusion so time of death is insignificant. Whether they die now or later is a mere technicality."

"I don't care what you think! You have no right to decide who dies! Your logic is nothing but an excuse so that you may kill as you please!" Kid shouted. His eyes narrowed as he shot another round of his wavelength at the Grey Man, each one missing its target.

"Are you angry little death god? Do you feel I am stepping into your territory? Since when is it Death's duty to command order in the world? Is not his job simply to end life? Death has always been a powerful entity, but here in this land he has stretched his bony grasp over too much."

"You talk have if it hasn't been that way for hundreds of years. Why complain about it now?" Kim asked. The Grey Man still retained a gentle smile on his face as he shrugged.

"Where I come from, most people don't believe in gods, yet alone Death. It is quite different from what you are used to young witch, Kim Diehl."

"I thought you said you were a local." Maka quipped, Soul primed in her hand to attack.

"I am a local of all worlds. I observe everything. My home is not bound by time, space, matter, or people. All existence is my home."

"So you are the one who created that weird portal in-" Maka began to shout, but before she could finish the Grey Man was suddenly in front of her face, two inches away.

"No."

The Grey Man lifted his arm and knocked Maka into the air. The sheer force of the attack made Maka drop Soul as she spun back towards the ground. The strap on her backpack snapped and the bag fell away. Maka closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact but instead of hitting solid ground Maka felt as if she had belly flopped into a pool on her back. She opened her eyes and saw Kid and Kim's worried faces as she slowly fell through empty space as if floating to the bottom of a river. She realized she had been knocked through the portal. A muddy scent filled her nose and Maka looked up in time to see a bolt of lightning strike her. She screamed as her skin ripped itself from her muscle, her muscle ripped from her bones, and her bone dissolved into millions of dust like particles. Maka's soul flickered before it too dissolved into the air.

* * *

><p>The first thing Maka felt was her soul, so she knew she was still alive in some form. Next, she felt her limps, heavy and seemingly weighed down with led. A split second after she felt her body, she felt unimaginable pain and screamed. The pain soon dulled to numbness. That's when she noticed there were voices speaking over her. Her eyes flickered in a failed attempt to open.<p>

"She must be awake. I saw her eyes move."

"Yes, because the ear shattering scream didn't tip you off."

"How come all you've done lately is make condescending comments whenever I say something. What's wrong with y-"

"Both of you shut! Little girl, wake up now. You're surrounded."

Maka forced her eyes open. She was prone on the floor in a darkly lit room with a high ceiling. The room was circular and lined with many doorways. Blue candles lit up the room. The floor was spotless to point where is almost looked like water.

"Where am I?" Maka asked.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the Department of Mysteries?" the same gruff voice that told her to wake up asked.

Maka saw that she was indeed surrounded by twelve men and women in billowing robes and cloaks. Each one was pointing a fancy stick of all things at her. She got the distinct impression she was supposed to be intimidated but she couldn't get pass the sticks. Were they planning on poking her eye out with them? With some difficulty Maka managed to stand and held her back straight despite the pain that reappeared when she moved.

"I'm Scythe Meister Maka Albarn and I'm a student at the DWMA. I was on a lesson to deal a serious of murders that may have been caused by an ogre. I have my ID right here in my bag as proof."

Maka reached for her bag but her eyes widened when she grabbed nothing but air. She suddenly remembered she had dropped her bag when the odd man had hit her. She giggled nervously as the stick waving people watched her expectantly.

"Um… I may have dropped my ID, but I assure you I am a student from the DWMA. If I could use a mirror I can contact-"

"What is the DWMA?" one of them asked.

"What?"

"What is the DWMA? You said you are a student but I never heard of that school."

The rest of the group murmured in agreement. They have never heard of such a school and since there were only a limited number of wizarding schools in the area, it was pretty unlikely they just missed it.

"What do you mean you never heard of the DWMA? Everyone knows about the DWMA." Maka's statement was met with silence and she huffed in anger. "Come on. You know the school in Nevada, USA that was created specifically to train Meisters and Weapons. It's runned by Lord Death."

"Lord Death?"

"Yes, Lord Death. The god of death."

"So you believe you attend a school where a god of death teaches students to use meansters and weapons?"

"Of course. The school is well known all over the world. And by the way you can't use a _MEI-ster. _The school trains Meisters." Maka stated matter of factly.

The gruff voiced man nodded at the rest of the group. They all raised their sticks and pointed it at Maka. A little weary, Maka backed up a bit, but before she could do anything else they all shouted the same word.

"Stupefy."

Red lights came out of all of their sticks and hit Maka. Her body stiffened and she fell to the floor unconscious. One the men shook his head and laugh a bit sadly.

"Poor thing, but a death school? Honestly."

* * *

><p>Once again Maka felt her soul before anything else. Then she felt her heavy body but thankful no pain followed. However, there was a strange sound ringing in her ears. This time it was not such a struggle to open her eyes and they flew open rather easily. She was lying on a bed in what she assumed was a hospital room judging by the white walls, sheets, and screen curtains. She was wearing a white gown that (thankfully) did not open in the back, front, or anywhere else.<p>

In the bed next to her a large man was asleep and snoring loud enough to wake the dead. He was probably the strange sound she was vaguely aware of a few moments ago. Maka got up from her bed and walked to the door. She tried to open it but the door was locked. Next Maka made a beeline for the window and tried to prop it open, but those too refused to open.

Annoyed, Maka began to look for something to pick the lock or break the window. Everything in the room was nailed down, soft, padded, or pretty much benign. She couldn't use any of these things. The padded objects, like the desk corner, did give her an uneasy feeling. She saw a chart hanging on the foot of her bed and she rushed to grab it to see why she was here. Belatedly, she realized the chart wasn't hanging but was instead floating. Her uneasiness increased and she read the papers to find out why she was in a hospital.

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Name: Unknown

Gender/Species: Female/Witch? (no wand found but knows about the existence of ogres)

Ward: 51

Expected Stay in Ward: long term. perhaps a permanent resident.

Illness/Injury: delusions grandeur. possible schizophrenic or compulsive liar. claims to attend an imaginary school runned by the god of death whom she refers to as "Lord Death". Unknown if she was cursed or is under the influence of a spell.

Nurse: Jane T.

If Maka was to believe the paper, she was stuck in a magical hospital because they thought she was insane for believing in an "imaginary school runned by the god of death" that she may never be allowed to leave. Maka had no idea how she got into this situation or how anyone could not have heard of the DWMA or Lord Death, but none of the hows concerned Maka. All she could think was this must have been a dream but when the nurse Jane came in to give her a "potion" that would heal her injuries from her fight she promptly fainted from the blatant display of magic. She was in a witch society, and for whatever reason, they thought she was one of them. Where was Soul when you needed him?

* * *

><p>In the receptionist area a man came up to the witch behind the desk.<p>

"I would like to check if there is a new resident in this hospital named Maka. She was found in the Department of Mysteries."

The receptionist apathetically checked her charts.

"That girl. We don't know who she is, do you?" the witch asked and the man nodded an affirmative.

"OK and how are you related to her?"

"We are not related. I come from her home town. I am a local."

A/N: My first Soul Eater/ Harry Potter crossover. I always thought given the nature of both series, meshing them together would create an interesting story since a few things overlap in drastically different ways. This fic is basically to explore the interactions between both worlds. So enjoy the story and please leave a review and give me your feedback, the good and the bad.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter and I am not profiting from this story. I am just a fan.

Title: Demesne

Author: Rosencrystal

Rating: T. May or may not change.

Pairings: None as far as I plan, possibly HP canon.

Genre: General

Chapter II: Hunted, Hunting, and a Moon Without a Face

Maka paced around her hospital bed. Having woken up from her episode, she tried to calm down to think of a plan for the next two days. It was hard considering the vast amount of witches' souls she sensed walking around the building and the fact that she was magically locked in the room (she tried to pick the lock but her hairpin melted into a useless metal blob). The fear she felt was potent. It clung to her bones like a cold mist and her chest felt tight. She was in a den of witches. How long until she died? Would they even kill her? They could experiment on her, torture her, mutilate her, and even brainwash her for no other reason than that sort of thing is what witches naturally liked to do. The scariest part was that Soul wasn't here to help her. She was alone and without Soul she was considerably weaker without moves such as witch hunt. She wasn't even a threat to any witch.

Looking out the window, she could see it was night time. The moon hung in the sky, odd and foreign to her eyes. It was fully round(1) and had no obvious face. She thought she might have seen one if she squinted but it was not the usual twisted and strained grinning face that usually whispered sarcastic remarks down to the earth. When she was younger she had asked her Papa why the moon bled out of his mouth; the sun and trees never bled. It seemed like an odd thing for the moon to do. Now a bloodless moon made nervous. If she squinted even harder she could almost see a trickle of blood in the vague moon man's face. Lastly, it glowed eerily white instead of the bright yellow she was use to.

White. It was a color she was coming to hate. White was everywhere in the room, like the other colors had been sucked out of the place. Or as if the room had been dyed white by the creepy moon's ominous glow creeping into the hospital. It was painted on everything in some misguided effort to keep any emotion from flaring up, because other colors had the power to incite or depress(5). Instead the white bore into her eyes and made the room bleed into one misshapen object. If she stared long enough, her eyes bled. From that moment on, Maka decided she couldn't stand the color white.

Even worse, the man in the hospital bed next to her was still snoring irritatingly loudly. He hadn't woken up once since she got here and with each passing hour she doubt if he would anytime soon. Sitting in the chair between their beds was Maka's torn and battered Spartoi outfit. She grabbed her pillowcase and stuffed the uniform in the makeshift bag. She decided to drop a spare change of clothes from the hospital, a few snacks, and some water in it just in case she ever needed to make a quick getaway but the way things were she'd never make it out of here!

Maka shouted and kicked her bed. The kick was a little too hard since she left a hole in her mattress but frankly she didn't care. She plopped on the bed, stuffing falling out the hole. She couldn't shake the feeling something was seriously wrong. Nothing felt right or natural. From the faceless moon to the witches using a stick instead of chanting to perform magic, nothing was the way it should be. Some of the witches were even male(2)! These differences were present in both small and large ways. She felt like she didn't understand the world anymore. She felt like an alien dropped unceremoniously on another planet. She needed to contact someone from school! Anyone! Soul! Professor Stein! Lord Dea-

Lord Death!

She could contact him! Maka sprung from her bed and ran to the mirror sitting on top of the dresser. She breathed onto mirror to create a fog on the glass and wrote 42-42-564. Maka waited but nothing happened. Her fingers started to twitch after a few seconds of waiting. Finally, the mirror began to ripple slowly, but stopped. She hadn't gotten through to Lord Death.

Maka quickly fogged up the glass again and wrote the numbers a second time. Again the mirror rippled after a few seconds but ultimately did nothing. Her heart beat quickened. Why wasn't it working? She fogged the glass and wrote the numbers again.

And again.

And again.

And again, for thirty minutes. Soon the entire mirror was covered with the sticky faded remnants of 42-42-564, such that the numbers overlapped and were almost unintelligible.

A drop of water fell on her hand and Maka realized she had started crying at some point. Screaming out, Maka fell onto the dresser. She continued to sob in place, the furniture being her only support. Without it she would crumple to the floor. Her wails were so loud they drowned out the sleeping man's snoring.

"I-it won't go th-through! Won't go t-through! W-won't go!"

That's how Healer Jane found her. She bulked at the sight of Maka laying limp on the dresser and crying loud enough to disturb the patients in the surrounding rooms. On the mirror seemed to be written a jumble of numbers over and over again. Jane pulled out her wand and prepared to sedate the hysterical girl.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Aggy. What's your name?"<p>

Maka and Aggy sat in two chairs facing each other with a desk separating them. The room they were sitting in was small and square. The only ventilation was a locked door and a single window high on the wall out of reach. Maka faced was turned away, her lips pushed out in a pout. She didn't want to talk to this witch! Aggy was a middle aged witch with dark blond hair pulled back into a loose bun held in place by a griffin feather. Her face was round and she talked in a soft, kind voice. The witch smiled at Maka like she actually cared about her answer. Next to her, a piece of parchment (of all things) was floating in the air with an inked quill (who still used those) hovering over top of it.

"Maka." She bit out in a quick and rude answer.

"Well, Maka. I heard you had a bit of a rough day yesterday."

Maka blushed as she remembered the painfully embarrassing scene. She couldn't believe she had broken down like that. She needed to act more like Soul, calm and rational.

"I was having a bad day."

"What was so bad about it?"

"…."

"Was it waking up in a hospital?"

"…"

"Were you in any pain? You were in quite a state when you were first brought here."

"…"

"Did you get into a fight before being discovered at the Ministry?"

"…"

Aggy sighed.

"Let's talk about something else, then. What were those numbers you wrote on the mirror?"

"…"

"Come on. How much harm could telling me about the numbers be?"

"…"

"Does it have anything to do with this school you mentioned before? Would you like to talk about that?"

"No." Maka knew bringing up the DWMA is what got her committed in the first place. She wasn't going to blabber about it to just anyone, now.

"Then what would you like to talk about?"

Maka bit her lip. She wasn't use to blatantly ignoring authority figures like this. She felt silly not being able to trust Aggy, but then she remembered Aggy was a witch and all feelings of silliness disappeared.

"…"

"You can talk about anything. For instance, I can tell by your accent you're not from here. Is the weather to your liking or do you find it uncomfortable?"

The weather? Ugh. Maka wasn't about to sit here and have a conversation about the weather to a stranger.

"…The food here is terrible." That wasn't a much better topic, but Aggy seemed fine with it since her eyes focused in on Maka.

"Sadly, hospital is never the best. You would think they would at least provide the sick and injured with decent sustenance, but oh well. Isn't there anything her you like, though, perhaps a tasty dessert?"

"..."

This went on for the entire one hour session. Aggy would ask questions and Maka would mostly ignore them. If things got too tedious or a sufficiently mundane subject came up, Maka would give a short answer. She was careful not to mention anything that had to do with the DWMA, Lord Death, or Demons Weapons.

She spent most of the hour looking around the room. The walls were a dull yellow instead of white and Maka started counting the stains on the ugly wall. When she ran out of stains she started to count ceiling tiles. As Aggy was ending the session, a man walked by and left a stack of newspapers by the door.

Maka face lit up. A newspaper may give her some clues to where she was and what was going on. Not to mention that since she dropped her bag, she had nothing to read. She cut Aggy off in the middle of her new question and pointed to the stack.

"Can I have one?" she asked. Aggy looked where she was pointing.

"You want a newspaper?"

"Yes. I like to read."

Aggy thought for a second and then nodded.

"How about this? If you answer at least five of my questions each week, you can get a newspaper every day."

Maka considered the deal. Did she need a newspaper every day? Would it help? At the very least she would be a little less bored and the more information about her location she accumulated the better her escape plan may be.

"Can it be any question I choose?"

"Sure. If that's what you want?"

"O.K. deal." Maka held out her hand but Aggy only looked at her empty palm. "I believe I already answered _six _of your questions."

* * *

><p>Maka promptly walked back to her room with newspaper in hand. She sat on her bed next to the man who constantly snored and wondered if she could bargain for some ear plugs as well. Pulling open the paper, Maka began to research about her environment and situation.<p>

The paper, called the Daily Prophet, contained articles about the things a normal newspaper would only with a magical twist. There was an article about the foreign diplomats visiting the Minister of Magic, who was unfortunately named Fudge given his "portly" stature. Another article talked about a man arrested for performing magic in front of something called a Muggle. There was a sports page, obituary, letters page, job ads, and all the other things that made up a typical newspaper.

There was a particularly mean article about three people she never heard of: Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and You-Know-Who (actually she did not know who). Apparently the first two were crazy and the last one was without a doubt dead. The entire article seemed dedicated to making the Potter and Dumbledore guys look like crazy fools.

Despite the mundaneness of most of the articles, Maka figured out a number of things. First, the witches (and wizards) seemed to be running a secret community in several countries all over the world, complete with governments and schools, and she was at one their establishments right now. Second, there was a noticeable lack of their vicious, destructive nature in the tone of the newspaper but she still refused to drop her guard around them. Third, the witches' community seemed to be spread out and hidden in the communities of non-magical people. So if Maka could escape from the hospital and make her way to the nearest non-magical city, she should be able to contact Lord Death. She didn't know what kind of spatial magic the witches used that blocked her ability connect to him using a mirror, but it shouldn't be a problem outside of the witches domain. Now, all she had to do was figure a way out.

This went on for the next two weeks. Maka gave five half or false answers in her sessions with Aggy and she received a newspaper each day. Sometimes she even received an evening addition called the Evening Prophet. She read it to both gather information and keep herself from mind-numbing boredom. She figured out the location of a few key magical establishments and made a note to avoid those places and to report them to Lord Death later. She had yet to figure out a way to escape the hospital. Their magical defenses were strong and she didn't have Soul with her.

As time passed, Maka talked more to Healer Jane. She was nice enough, if not wary of her behavior since the awful breakdown. She moved around Maka as if any little action could cause her to go into hysterics again, but seemed to genuinely care about her health. Maka wondered if using healing magic canceled out her destructive nature that came with the sway of magic, like it did with Kim.

Soon, Maka began to notice something else. Outside the hospital, every day for the past week, she sensed two witches' souls standing in the bushes. Maka looked out her window to see they were actually two wizards staring at her window. Each one wore a long black cloak with a hood and a white skull-like mask. She huffed at the thought that witches had the audacity to use Lord Death's image, but could do nothing more than flip them off. At the sight of her and her finger, both wizards nodded to each other and Maka backed out of sight. The wizards continued to stand there, without moving. Eventually, they left but new people came to take their place. There wasn't a second that passed by when Maka's room wasn't being watched and since it seemed unlikely they were here for the sleeping man she had a bad feeling they wanted her.

Then another odd event followed. Today's Sunday Prophet headline read: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns. Assuming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the same person as You-Know-Who, then all of those previous articles claiming his death was wrong. He also seemed to have a gang of followers called Death Eaters. She had a slight fascination with this man whose name people refused to even write down. If all of the other witches feared this man so intensely, he must have been a dangerous and powerful witch beyond compare. Now, that she knew he was alive, she wanted to find out all should could about him. He could be a potentially dangerous enemy of the DWMA.

The article talked about how the infamous man was back and how things called dementors have revolted. It warned the public to take precautions and told them the wizard had even broken into the Ministry. The Dumbledore guy was reinstated as the headmaster for a witches' school and the Potter guy was painted as some kind of tragic hero. Maka shook her head as she read their flimsy attempt to rectify all the slander and lies they've been publishing. Did witches have no morals?

As the days passed, the newspaper articles became more depressing. Deaths, attacks, and accidents were on the front page each day. Maka giggled as she read that they have dubbed the Potter boy "The Chosen One." There was a constant influx of headlines involving You-Know-Who including Harry Potter: The Chosen One and Scrimgeour Succeeds Fudge. She even received a purple leaflet from the Ministry titled Protecting Your Home and Family Against Dark Forces which was fairly informative. Yet, she had still to learn this ominous man's name and it was getting annoying.

Maka yawned and figured it was time to go to bed. She cocooned herself in her blanket and picked at the place where the whole had been. Healer Jane had easily fixed it with a wave of what she now knew was called a wand. All of the witches around her seemed to rely on it. They still said the spell aloud sometimes but there were no long chants. She was starting to doze off when she heard a loud bang and screaming. She bolted out of bed and ducked for cover just in time to see her room door being blown apart. One giant chunk hit the sleeping man and he continued to sleep unaware of the blood pooling around his head.

Six man wearing the same cloaks and mask as the stalkers outside walked into the room. One spotted Maka hiding behind the bed and they all pointed their wands at her. She felt more intimidated by the sticks this time now that she knew what they did.

"Come with us." The man in front demanded.

"Who are you?" Maka asked.

"We don't have all day! Knock her out and grab her," one of the masked men shouted.

"Quiet, Rowle!" the same man who demanded Maka come with him shouted. His voice was silky but cold. It grated on her ears and she decided to peek at their souls. "Your name is Maka Albarn, right. You're a student at Death's Weapon Meister Academy."

Maka stared. How did these witches know about the DWMA when everyone else was oblivious? Still cautious, she rose from behind the bed slowly.

"How do you know about the DWMA? How do you even know my name?"

The man in front held out his hand in a friendly manner. Too bad if was offset by his creepy demeanor.

"Our Lord told us. He is very wise and he is extending his help and protection to you. Most people here don't know about where you come from and they would fear your power to use Demon Weapons. Our Lord would not judge you like the general public will. They have already locked you up in this room with little hope of leaving. We are here to help you escape."

"Your Lord?"

"Yes. Lord V-hrmf-Voldemort."

"Why would this Lord Voldemort want to help me? I don't know him."

"Lord V- our Lord has an interest in protecting those with special skills. I'm not sure if you are aware of this yet but you are far away from people who share your ability. Right now they are out of reach, but our Lord can help you contact them."

They were offering her freedom and a way to get back home. It was tempting.

"…I don't know" Maka said.

"You should at least talk to our Lord before you make your decision. Either ways you get out of here." The man shrugged.

"I heard screams. What did you do to those people?" Maka wanted to change the subject but the man waved it off.

"They weren't listening to reason, but I assure you they are completely unharmed."

Maka frowned, but the thought of freedom was too tempting. Grabbing her bag with her uniform, she walked away from the bed and took the man's hand. She was getting out of here tonight.

* * *

><p>Harry followed Dumbledore(3) outside the Muggle home that Horace Slughorn was using as a hideout. The large man had just agreed to be the new Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts. The night was cool and the two wizards made their way downhill to the church they had passed on the way up. Harry had to wonder what kind of Dark Arts teacher Slughorn will be. He wasn't exactly fit but he was quick on feet.<p>

"You did a wonderful job of convincing Horace, Harry."

"I didn't do anything. Not much anyways." Harry said surprised.

"But you did. Not only were you an incentive for Horace to return to Hogwarts but you also showed him how much he can gain. What do you think of him?"

"He's…er…"

"It is quite alright. He is a man who likes his comfort and who values his connections and influence. He always had a knack for picking out students with promising futures, great talent, and much charisma. Of course, he always finds some way to benefit in the end. But let us put Horace, or I suppose Professor Slughorn, behind us for now for we have another trip to make tonight."

"Another trip?"

"Yes, we must pick up a most mysterious girl named Maka who is in grave danger. I am afraid Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are seeking to abduct this girl."

"What! Why?"

"Unfortunately I do not know why, but we must head to St. Mungo's as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>"Let's go, girl- Maka."<p>

The man tightened his grip on Maka's hand. He turned to signal the rest of his comrades it was time to leave, but as soon as his back was turn Maka took advantage of the situation. She twisted his arm painfully around until she was sure it was at least sprained and pushed him into his comrades. The man screamed and his allies scrambled to get out of the way. She gave one powerful kick to the masked man near her and knocked his wand out of his hand. She used the distraction to run out of the hospital room and down the hallway corner. She almost tripped on a number of motionless bodies(4) lying on the floor but quickly recovered. She could hear the footsteps of pursuers getting closer and screamed to drawn attention to herself. The pursuers started to fire an assortment of colored spells at her, forcing Maka to both dodge the spells and bodies while running away. A small part of her wanted to know what the spells did but she knew better than to find out. She continued to scream, hoping someone will come out and help.

At the sound of her screams, other staff witches ran out of their rooms ready to disable a panicking patient. But as they saw the bodies on the floor and as the Death Eaters came into view, the staff ran off to contact the Ministry and vacate the building. Unfortunately, no one can disapparate in the wards. It was a precaution taken so that no patients could run off. There was a mad rush to reach the stairs as healers tried to escape. Likewise, more easily disturbed patients fell into a manic excitement and began screaming and running around, adding to the confusion. Papers were thrown to the floor, but for whatever reason they decided to float up and fly around the heads of the running witches. Maka was almost trampled but all of the confusion made a great diversion and the masked man had a hard time catching up to her.

She finally made it down the stairs to the lower floor, but the next flight was in a different place. On this floor, the staff must have been notified about the criminals because there was a commotion down here as bad as the one upstairs. She had to duck as a bottle of ink flew towards her and shattered against the wall. Maka sighed as she realized she would have to push through a new crowd of people on each floor before she was finally free. She tied her pillowcase supply bag with a knot to close it and ran again before the masked man could catch up to her.

Just as Maka was coming to the next flight of stairs, she crashed into a boy running in the opposite directions. She and the boy tumbled to the floor and had to quickly scramble to their feet to avoid being stepped on. Suddenly more colorful spells soared through the air, nearly missing the boy.

"She had to have gone this way! Hurry up!"

The masked men had caught up! The boy quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet. Maka tried to tell him to let her go, but he covered her mouth and shhhed her. Both of them squeezed themselves into the back of the closet, breathing as quietly as they could manage. Pushed against his chest due to the tight space, Maka could feel his heart beating as quickly as hers. She used this moment to read his soul and saw that he too was a witch. His soul was temperamental and snappy but it was also caring and courageous. She decided to work with him for now.

"Where'd she go? I thought I just saw her."

"Then she must gone down to the next floor already. Hurry up and catch her! Our Lord will be angry if we lose her. Avery, wait here in case she comes back. You two run as fast as you can to the entrance and block the door. The rest of you follow me and search the building."

Maka listened as the sound of their footsteps faded. Perfect! She just needed to take out the guy named Avery and maybe from there she could jump out the window or something. She might be able to avoid the rest of the men searching the hospital. Next to her, the boy pulled out his wand.

"When I open the door, I'll stun him. Then follow me. I can get you out of here without using the main entrance." The boy said. Maka pushed away from him but she didn't get very far in the closet.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Because Voldemort is after you for some reason and I won't let his Death Eaters kidnap you and torture you."

So they were Death Eaters, Maka thought.

"That still doesn't tell me why you're so determined to help me…and who's Voldemort?"

The boy turned his head in her direction. She guessed he looked confused but she couldn't really tell in the darkness.

"Voldemort is the darkest wizard of our time. He uses murder, pain, and lies to get what he wants. The Death Eaters who tried to kidnap you are his followers." The boy paused. "You really don't know who I am?"

"Am I suppose to?" Maka didn't get it. Had she met him before, but that couldn't be. How many witches did she know besides Kim? Then again, she hadn't known Kim was a witch at first but his soul was still unfamiliar.

"Never mind. Just get ready."

The boy through open the door and immediately aimed his wand at Avery. Startled, Avery tried to raise his wand in defense but wasn't quick enough.

"Stupefy!"

A beam of red light shot from the boys wand and hit Avery square in the chest. The man fell to the floor as stiff as a corpse and the boy motioned for her to follow him. They ran back to the stair case and up the stairs towards her room. Now that Maka had a chance to look at him she saw that he had messy black hair and green eyes behind his round glasses. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar and she immediately recognized him as the Potter boy the newspaper claimed was destined to defeat You-Know-Who.

That's probably why he saved her. The newspaper said Potter and You-Know-Who have been enemies since Potter was a baby. He probably didn't want his enemy to have her. Now Maka just wished that she knew why You-Know-Who, or Voldemort, wanted her.

Maka and Potter finally made it to her room. Inside, the sleeping man was undisturbed but still covered in blood from his wound. Next to the sleeping man stood a tall thin man with a ridiculously long silver beard wearing a black cloak and pointy witch hat. Maka couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him when she should have been wary at the sight of another witch. Maybe she was getting too use to them. He hardly looked threatening though considering he was probably old as dirt and his right hand was black and shriveled. She wondered if it still worked. The injury looked extremely painful.

At the sight of her and Potter the old man smiled. He motioned with his good hand for both of them to come closer and she followed cautiously. Old or not, age didn't matter when it came to magical ability. The most powerful witch Maka knew of was quite old and witches tend to have a long life anyways.

"Ah! Hello, Maka. There is much to discuss and to explain but now is an inopportune time. We must quickly escape the Death Eaters and Ministry officials shall be here soon to deal with them. Now we must focus on getting both of you out of here, for the two of you are the people Voldemort wants most in the world. Please, grab Harry's hand Maka and Harry take my arm."

Still holding on to her bag, Maka took Harry's hand who in turned grabbed the old man's arm. Once these people got her out of here, she could make another escape. Hopefully, overpowering an old man wouldn't be difficult even if he was a witch. The last thing she remember thinking was that the old man was also in the newspaper, she thought his name was Dumbydore or something, before everything turned black. Something pressed against all of her sides and she found she couldn't breathe. She almost felt like she was about to pop and wanted to get away but Harry tightened his grip on her hand.

Suddenly, the pressure stopped and Maka fell to the ground gasping for air. Potter was only in a slightly better shape, but the old man looked perfectly fine. Maka coughed and wobbled onto her legs. She looked around her. They were in a quiet suburban neighborhood. Most of the homes were dark and still. It was probably late into the night.

"Well… thanks. Bye." Maka waved and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Potter called.

Maka shrugged. She had no idea where she was going. She just wanted to get away from these people.

"Miss Maka, I do insist you come back. I doubt you have anywhere to stay and this is no place for a young girl like yourself to stay at night." The old man told her. Maka looked around at the well kempt middle class homes and doubted she was in any immediate danger. "I know things are confusing right now. There are many things that need to be explained to you. I am afraid you are farther away from home than you know."

"Funny. The Death Eaters said something similar. I believe you as much as I believe them." Maka crossed her arms.

"I am aware you have no reason to trust us. This is why I was told to give you this message from a young boy with red eyes named Soul Eater. He said, and I quote, 'Tell fat ankles I'm waiting for her with a wizard named Alfred. We need to get home together.'"

Maka gaped. Soul was here the whole time! What was he doing while she was locked away in a crazy house! And he had the nerve to call her ankles fat, to a bunch of strangers no less! When she saw him, she was going to give him a Maka Chop using the thickest hardest book she could find! Following these weirdos was worth it if she could let out all her frustration in one quick move.

**A/N**

1. Has anyone else ever noticed the moon never changes phases in Soul Eater? It's always a crescent. Which is kind of funny since full moons are usually used to invoke the same kind of fear and symbolism the Soul Eater moon does.

2. There doesn't seem to be any male witches or equivalent in the Soul Eater world. Makes me wonder who Chrona's father is and who's crazy enough to be into a witch like Medusa… besides Stein.

3. This will not be an evil Dumbledore story. He may be manipulative but he is a genuinely caring man.

4. Some are dead, some aren't.

5. Colors have the ability to affect people's mood. For instance, red has the ability to stimulate people and even increase heart rate and breathing. Which is why a room used for conflict resolution will hardly ever be red. A lot of hospitals actually paint the walls green because it has a calming and relaxing effect.

Surprise! Soul is here too. He shows up in the next chapter. You'll get to see what he has been doing this whole time. More characters from Soul Eater will show up in the Wizarding World too, but that won't be for a while.

Please review and let me know what you think of the story.


	3. Chapter III

A/N

This chapter we meet my OC. He's important to the story, but don't worry. The story never actually focuses on him. I had wanted to finish this story earlier, but I was having issues with some parts. I'm still not quite happy with it. This chapter's a bit longer, though.

TdiBridgette: You're welcome. Actually I've always planned for more SE characters to make their way into the HP world, but not yet. They won't all appear at the same time either, since Maka and Soul are the main focus of the story.

Kouru-Kage: Thanks for the extra info about the sun and the moon. Now that I think about that episode, I do remember the clouds floating behind the sun symmetrically, to Kid's joy.

Kenshin El and Sharuka: Thanks for the encouragement! I'm trying to update regularly but that doesn't always work out as well as I hope. I'll try to have the next chapter out next week and hopefully no later than two weeks from now.

Thank you everyone who favored and alerted my story. A special thanks to my reviewers as well. Now please enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter and I am not profiting from this story. I am just a fan.

Title: Demesne

Author: Rosencrystal

Rating: T. May or may not change.

Pairings: None as far as I plan, possibly HP canon.

Genre: General

Chapter III: For the Sake of My Other Half

"Soul…" called a deep cheerful voice.

"What?" Soul snapped.

The sound of Alfred's voice wasn't enough to take Soul's eyes off of the magazine he was reading. It was too late into the night to be bother with his antics and it aggravated Soul that he refused to knock when entering his room. Not that he could complain considering his room actually belonged to Alfred (and so did the apartment). Despite Soul's cold attitude, a wide grin spread across Alfred's face.

"Dumbledore has her."

* * *

><p>"Harry, Maka. If you would please grab hold of my arm so that I may take you to the Weasley's home where much needed nourishment and shelter await you both."<p>

Dumbledore held up his elbow. Both Harry and Maka took an unconscious step back and gave each other a hesitant look. Neither of them was looking forward to squeezing through some magical and invisible tube. Harry was the first to take hold of his arm and nodded to tell Maka to do the same.

Maka still hesitated. She had no desire to teleport with the wizard to anyone's home but she wanted to see Soul. Despite the sliver of anger she still felt because of the ankle comment, she truly missed him. Ever since they became partners, she has never been separated from Soul for so long. She kept expecting to hear a snide remark casually float by at every little thing and the palms of her hand itched with the desire to hold his shaft. She caught herself saying goodnight a couple of times at the hospital but the words may as well have been said to an empty room. There was no one there but the perpetually snoring man and he was terrible company. This must have been how Liz and Patty felt when Kid was trapped in the Book of Eibon. She felt incomplete without Soul by her side but at least she had thought he was safe at home. Liz and Patty had to walk into Kid's large home without their Meister every day, knowing that Kid had been captured by a madman.

Maka eventually took the old man's arm. She could stand a little bit of discomfort if it led her to Soul. After all, they've both suffered much more painful things for the sake of each other. If she had to run off with two weird witches to find Soul, then so be it.

Almost immediately after grabbing his arm, both witches disappeared as everything turned black. The pressure bore down on her again as she traveled. Soon the pressure stopped and the world faded into existence again. This time Maka managed to land on her feet, albeit ungracefully. When she looked up they were standing in front of an odd and lopsided house that looked like it could tip over at any moment. The house was taller than it was wide and seemed to be at least five stories tall. As the old man and Harry walked towards the back yard, Maka stayed behind. This place couldn't be structurally safe.

Then again who was she to criticize? Death City had many strange buildings and the DWMA was one of them. The giant candles in front of the school never melted and were always lit. If the DWMA could avoid catching fire than this place could probably avoid collapsing on itself. She followed the wizards to the back to see they were waiting for her near an old stone outhouse.

"If you do not mind, Maka, I would like to have a private word with Harry," the old man gestured towards the outhouse, "and then with Molly who is inside the house right now. Afterwards we can explain a few things to you in the comfort of her kitchen."

"OK."

Harry followed the old man into the outhouse and awkwardly crammed into the small space. A part of her wanted to try to listen in on the conversation but instead she turned away and stared at the bushes. There was something digging around the roots and it took her while to realize it was a gnome. Having never actually seen one in person, she watched the creature dig and tug at the roots interestedly.

Soon, the witches filed out of the old thing and headed for the back door. The old one gestured for her to following and she wearily did so. He knocked on the back door and a nervous woman's voice called out.

"Who's there? Declare yourself!" (1)

"It is I, Albus, bringing Harry and our special guest."

The door flew open and a plump, short woman with red hair stood at the entrance.

"Oh, Harry! You're here already. Albus, you gave me a fright. I wasn't expecting you so soon. You can never be too careful these days." The woman finally turned towards Maka. "You must be the special guest, you poor dear. Are you OK?"

"Um… Yes. I'm fine." Maka answered. The woman soon turned away towards another brown haired woman in the kitchen. The second woman was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She sat slumped in her chair with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Good. That's good." The woman commented distracted. "Tonks would you like stay?"

"Ah! Hello Nymphadora."

"Hi Tonks."

"Hello, Professor. Wotcher, Harry." The woman, apparently name Tonks or Nymphadora, looked at Maka with interest in her tired eyes. "Perhaps I will stay, but not for much longer. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all. You're always welcomed here." The first woman commented.

"Before that, I would like to have a word with you two. If you would please wait outside Maka."

Maka nodded and stepped to the side. Harry stood next to her and leaned against the wall.

"Harry, you don't have to wait outside. You're free to come in." the plump woman said.

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley. Maka probably doesn't want to be alone outside at night, so I'll wait with her."

"That's sweet of you."

The woman and the old man went into the kitchen and closed the door. Now in near solitude, Maka took the opportunity to use her soul perception. In the general area, there seemed to be mostly normal idle souls, no doubt people sleeping considering the late hour. However, the house in front of her was filled solely with witches' souls. Nine different witch souls were scattered about the house, including the three she had just met and the one of the boy next to her. She expected to feel her partner's soul but none of them were his and she frowned. All of the souls felt different and there was no malicious intent in any of them. Nonetheless, witches were tricky, clever, and powerful. They may have been nice to her so far, but it could all very well be a trap. They were probably planning on locking her up right now. Yet if Soul was really with the witches, he was in danger and he needed her to fight effectively. She signed. She escaped one den of witches to be trapped in another.

"Are you OK?"

Maka jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. He had been silently standing next to her while she was using Soul Perception until she signed. She didn't really know how to answer the question, though, so she said what everyone said no matter how they truly felt.

"I'm fine."

Harry rubbed the back of his head and stared out towards the garden. Silence dragged out for another five minutes with both people staring in opposite directions.

"So…I'm Maka."

"Hi. I'm Harry."

"Yeah, I know. After a while, I recognized you from pictures in the papers."

"Oh, right. I suppose you would."

Harry and Maka continued to stare into space for another five minutes. She sat down in the mud and leaned against the wall. She didn't really care if her hospital gown got muddy. It was already covered dirt, sweat, and some ink. She signed again.

"Where are we?" Maka asked.

"We're at my best mate's house. His name is Ron and you just met his mum, Mrs. Weasley. The other woman was Tonks. She's a laugh. Well usually she is. She looked a bit upset just now. I think Hermione's here as well." Harry explained. Maka frowned as he continued to ramble off people's names.

"How many people live here?"

"Tonks and Hermione don't really live here, but it's usually crowded since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have a number of kids. All of their kids haven't been home at the same time for a while, so you won't meet them all. The Weasleys are all nice and loads of fun, for the most part anyways. Ron and Hermione definitely-"

"Um, that's fine and all, but where did you say we were again."

"Ron's house."

"I mean geographically. I don't really know who Ron is or where he lives."

"Oh. We're close to the village Ottery St. Catchpole."

"OK." Maka still had no idea where she was. She had never heard of the village. Another five minutes of silence passed.

"So your friend lives here? You're visiting him or something, right?" Maka asked, somewhat curious.

"Yeah. I'm going to spend the summer with him."

"Then why am I here? It sounds like Mrs. Weselly has enough people to take care. Why won't you people just take me to Soul so we can leave?" Maka said despondently and sighed. She was half asking herself the question.

"Leave to where? I thought Dumbledore said you had nowhere to go."

"Nowhere is better than here. If I had Soul with me, right now I'd be taking my chances on the street rather than relying on any of you."

Harry gave her an aggravated look.

"Why are you being so difficult and ungrateful? Dumbledore is trying to save you from being capture by Voldemort and all you want to do is wander off alone where it'll be easier to find you. We just want to help."

"I don't need help from a witch, especially against another witch." Maka bit out harshly.

Harry whipped around to face Maka. His face was slightly red with anger and for a few seconds his mouth opened and closed without any words coming out. Finally he seemed to find his voice.

"Do you have something against witches and wizards?" he asked in disbelief.

Maka balked and then let out a humorless laugh. What kind of question was that? How old was this guy? She would expect this kind of ignorant question from someone Angela's age. As a matter of fact, she didn't think even Angela was that clueless. Maka fixed Harry with a hard glare to match his.

"Of course I do! After all of the destruction and trouble your kind has caused. Not to mention that last time I worked with a witch, she took advantage of me. She also managed to manipulate her way into using the DWMA."

"You had one bad experience with a witch so you think all of us are horrible people! Is this a joke? You're as bad as those pureblood maniacs!"

"Trust me. It wasn't one bad experience nor was it one witch. I'm not stupid. You're probably only helping me because you think you can get something out of it!"

"You're mad!"

"Is everything alright out here?" another voice chimed in lightly.

Maka and Harry turned around quickly to see Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks standing at the door staring at them. Each one had a different look on their face, ranging from mild disapproval to anxiety to curiosity. They probably heard the whole conversation. Harry blushed and began to calm down while Maka remained tense and angry.

"Perhaps everyone should come in. Everyone is probably tired and confused. A little talk and a nice nap should calm everyone down." Mrs. Weasley said and gave a nervous laugh.

The adults filed into the house and Harry quickly followed them in. As he passed Maka, he gave her an angry look. They glared at each other for a few seconds before he walked into the house.

"By the way, it's Mrs. _Weasley_."

Maka breathe, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to fight but if she had to she needed to be calm. However, her anger wasn't fading and Soul wasn't around to get her head straight.

Soul.

She had to remind herself this was all for Soul. She would follow the witches and listen to what they have to say, but as soon as she is reunited with Soul, they would leave. He wasn't in the house but the old man knew where he was. All she knew was that he was with some guy named Alfred, who was probably a witch as well. She needed to get this "little talk" over with to find out more information, so she followed the witches into their home.

* * *

><p>"Then let's go! Where is this Dumbledore guy now?"<p>

Soul leaped from the bed and tossed the magazine onto the cat at the foot of his bed. The cat hissed and swatted the magazine off of her head then left to find somewhere else to sleep. Soul attempted to walk past the wizard standing at the door frame, but Alfred put a hand on his chest and pushed him back into room.

"Do you know what time it is, Sharktooth? This can wait till morning." Alfred said while patting Soul on the head.

Soul scowled at him. Alfred was a man with curly brown hair, a muscular build, and a bit of a lazy eye. He towered above Soul at a height of 6 feet and 2 inches. He was an intimidating guy to look at, even when he was casually smiling like now. He grabbed Soul around the waist and tossed him back on the bed before he had a chance to scramble free.

"Ugh! That's so not cool!" Soul complained. Alfred only laughed.

"We'll visit your girlfriend tomorrow morning. I promise. For now, try to get some sleep."

"Fine, but we leave early in the morning. I'm probably already in a lot of trouble for waiting so long to get her." Soul flopped back on his bed and nonchalantly put his arms behind his head.

"What is she, your wife? Either ways just remember to uphold your end of the bargain."

"Yeah, yeah. A deal's a deal."

"Night, Sharktooth." Alfred left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Whatever."

He sighed. He knew Alfred didn't take his concern seriously, but Maka has been alone with witches far too long for his comfort. Each second he wasn't with her, was dangerous, especially since a dark wizard was after her.

Alone in the dark, Soul could think about how he met the large wizard in the first place. He remembered the deal to provide Alfred with information in exchange for help in finding Maka. He remembered when a bad situation got worse.

_A few months earlier _

Soul groaned. His body ached, felt rigid, and was covered in a thin layer of sweat. It took him a second to realize he was laying on a hard bed. He tried to flex his stiff arm but it wouldn't move. Actually, none of his body would move. His eyes flew open as he continued to struggle against some invisible binding. He tried to look around but there was no light and he was covered in complete darkness. Eventually, he fell off the bed with a loud THUMP and crashed into the nightstand beside him stiff as a board. He groaned again, wanting to rub his throbbing head but he still couldn't move.

While Soul continued to rock back and forth helplessly on the floor, a door flew open. Light flooded into the dark room, blinding Soul. A large, imposing silhouette stood at the door and looked down at his helpless form. The bulky man reached into his pocket and pulled out…a stick?

"Lumos," the figure said.

Another beam of light fell into Soul eyes. He grunted and squirm under the irritation.

"You're finally awake. Alright, boy?" A huge grin spread across the man's face and Soul wandered what he was so happy about.

"Untie me- hrf!" Soul fell into a coughing fit. His voice sounded raspy and his throat burned as air passed through it.

"Maybe I should get you some water. Finite."

The invisible bindings holding Soul suddenly vanished, freeing him. He tried to stand but his feet wobbled and he toppled to the floor face first banging his head on the night stand a second time. The large man laughed as he laid on the floor groaning. He placed a glass of water that Soul didn't remember him getting on the night stand. Throat dry, Soul drank the water in only a couple of gulps before sighing contently.

"Shit. Not cool." Soul complained. For some reason this statement made the man laugh harder.

"Need help?" he asked mockingly and in between chuckles. Soul yelled in anger.

"What's your problem and where the hell am I?" Soul had half a mind to pull out his blades, but refrained considering the man hasn't attacked him yet.

"My name's Alfred Parker." Alfred held out his hand to shake it. Soul swatted the hand away with a glare on his face. "Aww, don't look so angry. I found you passed out in my office and decided to take you in and nurse your wounds. You were in a pretty bad state."

"Gee, thanks." Soul looked around. "but where am I?"

"You're in my flat but a better question is how you got into the Department of Mysteries. Only Unspeakables like me are allowed inside, you know."

"Sorry, it was an accident. I got knocked through a portal." The man seemed to perk up at the mention of the word portal.

"A portal you say. Does my experiment work? Are you and that girl really from another world? Damn, if only they hadn't taken the girl." Alfred asked, more to himself. He seemed to completely forget Soul was there as he abruptly turned to grab a quill and some parchment (who still used those Soul asked himself) and began to scribble on it. Soul on the other hand, became more interested in the man.

"A-a girl. 'That girl' you mentioned. Was she wearing a white and blue outfit like me? Was she a blond with two girly pigtails?"

"Hmm." Alfred affirmed distractedly.

Suddenly the quill and parchment was ripped from his hand. The boy grabbed his arm and spun him around so that his good brown eye met Soul's wide red ones. The boy was pale and his grip was tight but shaky.

"Where is she? Is she hurt? Why didn't you help her? Who took her?" Soul fired off one question after another. Alfred gently pried his fist off of his sleeve.

"Calm down. The girl is healed and has probably received fine treatment by now. She was taken to the hospital by my colleagues, seemed to think she was confounded or delusional, but if the two of you really came from my portal then maybe she was saner than we first thought! Tell me, does DWMA, Death, or Meister meaning anything to you?" the man asked eagerly. Soul growled.

"Are you stupid? What hospital did they take her to and what do you mean delusional? If this is your sort of sick way to get revenge against the DWMA for some stupid reason I swear I rip your soul out right here and now."

As Soul spoke, two blades sprung from each of his arm. He pressed Alfred against the wall, one blade at his stomach, another at his neck. Alfred's eyes grew wide and he stumbled back into the wall in shock. He had never seen any transfiguration this advance and another wide grin spread across his face despite the threat of having his soul ripped out of him by two large, sharp blades.

"That's amazing! How do you do that?"

"What?" Why was he impressed? Couldn't he see there was a sharp blade pressing against his neck?

"This must be extremely advance magic! What sort of spell did you use? Is it common in your world?"

"What are talking about? I'm not using magic! Haven't you ever seen a Demon Weapon before?"

"What's a Demon Weapon? Please, tell me more. For instance, are there many Demon Weapons in your world? This is fascinating!"

Soul retracted the blades and stepped away from the large man. Has this guy really never heard of Demons Weapon? Has he been living under a rock for the last few centuries? Soul didn't really know how to respond and he sure as hell didn't fell like lecturing the man on Demon Weapons.

"Man you're out of touch. And why do you keep saying your world? Have you been living in isolation or something?"

Soul really didn't understand this man. That's why he needed Maka. Not only was she great at understanding other people, but she would be all too happy to share her knowledge with this odd guy. He could see the same desire to learn at completely inappropriate times that Maka has.

"I think I should explain a few things first. I have many questions I want to ask you for the sake of my experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" An image of a mad Professor Stein holding a dissecting knife threatening to experiment on him flashed across Soul's mind.

"I'm not really supposed to say to anyone not an Unspeakable or approved by the Ministry, but considering you may just be a direct result of my experiment I think it's best to tell you. You may not be aware of it yet, but if my suspicions are correct, you are now in another world. Or an alternate dimension if you prefer."

Soul stared at Alfred, expecting him to say shout psyche or just kidding any moment. When Alfred did nothing but look back at Soul expectantly, like he actually believed himself, Soul burst out into laughter. This guy must have been insane.

"Ha ha ha ha! Come on. You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm serious. I have a theory that a finite number of alternate timelines and worlds exist within different pockets of warping space connected by channels of sorts. I have been studying and trying to manipulate these channels between alternate realities. Occasionally, through natural anomalies objects from our world travels to another world or vice versa. For some reason, socks put in a Muggle contraption called a dryer seem to travel through channels the most these days. But never before has anyone been able to create this phenomenon on purpose, nor has a human being ever traveled through one of these channels. Until now." Alfred said while gesturing as Soul. "Ever since about a month ago, my experimental portal that creates a channel between this world and another unknown world has been usually unstable. The portal would change expand or spasm sporadically. I watched it diligently and a few nights ago the portal emitted an odd light right before the strange girl collapsed in the main room of the Department of Mysteries. An hour later, the same light appeared and you appeared in my office unconscious. I truly think you and that girl traveled from an alternate dimension to our world by way of my portal."

Soul shook his head. Was he actually supposed to believe this drivel from a man who didn't even know what a Demon Weapon was?

"Pfft, an alternate dimension. You'd have to be crazy or a god to mess with that kind of thing. Or maybe even a witch. Ha ha."

"I am a wizard."

Soul immediately stopped laughing and pulled out his blades again. In half a second, Alfred was once again pressed against the wall with a blade to his throat and stomach. All of the mirth previously in Soul's eyes had vanished, replaced by barely repressed rage.

"You're a witch!"

"Of course, I'm a witch. Didn't you just see me use my wand and perform magic?"

"You're what?"

"My wand."

"You mean that glowing stick?"

"Yes. How else am I supposed to perform magic?"

"By chanting, like every other witch."

"Chanting! I'm not the type of guy who uses dark magic. I didn't even know Chanters still existed." Now Alfred was getting angry at the accusation.

Soul was as confused as ever. The man genuinely seemed insulted to be accused of chanting spells and when the man had released his bindings he had said some magic words but they were in no way a long incantation. He still didn't remove the blades from his vital spots.

"Tell me where Maka is?"

"You're really eager to seen this girl. Is she your girlfriend?" The witch chuckled but the blade at his throat pressed down drawing a sliver of blood and he remembered the dangerous position he was in. Alfred sighed (2). "I can see you desperately want to see this Maka girl, but killing me isn't going to help. Trust me when I say you'll never get to her without my help."

"And why would a witch like you want to help me?" Soul asked.

"Honestly, I don't care about your personal problems, but you're an important breakthrough in my experiment. Originally, I was going to kick you out of my flat when you woke up and was completely healed, but now that you strengthened my suspicions that you came through my portal I'm eager to learn more. So let's make a deal… I would also like to add that I'm not a bad guy just because I'm a wizard. I healed your wounds didn't I?"

Soul decided to ignore the part about not being a bad guy. Sure he healed his wounds but he did wake up bound and alone in a dark room. Right now, he just needed to get to Maka. When Soul remained silent, Alfred took it as his cue to continue.

"I'll help you reunite with your girlfriend IF you answer my questions about your world. I promise not to hurt you or the girl. I'll even give the two of you a place to live and feed you two in my flat until you find a way home if you want, because trust me you're farther away from home than you think."

Soul slackened the pressure on his blade a bit. It was a really good offer. He'd get Maka and the moment they were together they'd head back to the DWMA. All he had to do is answer some questions. If Alfred asked him anything he wasn't comfortable answering he could just tell him a lie, but…

"How do I know you'll uphold your end of the bargain?" Soul asked. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"We can form an Unbreakable Vow."

"What's an Unbreakable Vow?"

"A magically binding promise that if broken, will kill the vow breaker."

"Sounds intense."

"Indeed. It's quite _intense_." Alfred said in a poor imitation of Soul's voice.

"Ugh. Don't do that. Plus, I don't trust you enough to let you perform a spell on me. I know how powerful magic can be and I don't even know if I compatible with it."

"Fine. How about this? In two days, I'll take you to St. Mungo's Hospital where Maka most likely is, but until then you have to answer my questions. Then, when the two of you are reunited I'll freely offer up the spare room you were just in for the two of you to share and food to eat if you continue to answer my questions and show me more of your transfiguration. The decision to stay at my place is up to you. I won't force it."

"Why two days?"

"Because the guy who took your girlfriend is away on business and won't be back until Monday. I need to talk to him to confirm she's the girl you're looking for and where he took her. I'm not completely sure she's actually at St. Mungo's."

"You seem pretty confident that we'll decide to stay with you."

"Like I said before, you're farther away from home than you know. I only hope that I can convince you of that quickly."

Soul seized Alfred up. Witches were dangerous. Witches were tricky. Experience and the DWMA have thought him this, but already he had gotten more information about Maka's whereabouts, a place called St. Mungo's. Yet, the man seemed too invested in his experiment to turn on Soul, at least for now.

"Fine."

"Shut up! You two are loud." Said an angry feminine voice. "I'm trying to take a cat nap."

Soul spun around to find Blair sleeping on the couch. Her tail twitched agitated at all of the noise and she fixed Soul with a hard glare.

"Blair? What are you doing here?"

"I snuck into your backpack. You guys were going away on a long trip and were going to leave me alone in the apartment!" she accused.

Soul turned towards Alfred and the man simply blushed a deep shade of red and turned away.

"I couldn't abandon the poor cat so I let her stay."

"Yeah right."

As the two days passed, the idea that Soul ( Maka and Blair) were stuck in a different world became increasingly more likely. Things were just different, from the natural world to the people. First of all, if the newspapers were to be believed he was in the 1990s! (3) To Soul's dismay, Jazz while still present, but has faded away to make room for new styles of music. Some good, and some lacking. The sun and the moon were tiny dots in the sky that no longer had faces. Clouds passed in front of sun and moon (4), casting eerie shadows on the world and darkening skies. Worst of all, no one he talked to seemed to have heard of Lord Death, the DWMA, or Demon Weapons or Meisters. He was finally convinced he was trapped in another world when calling Death's number on the mirror in the bathroom failed.

Soul hated to admit, but the world he was in just wasn't his world. When he grudgingly admitted to Alfred that he thought his crazy alternate universe theory may be right, Alfred's only response was to bombard him with a new round of questions with a smug smile on his face. Unfortunately, Alfred seemed to be interested in every little detail of his home and the questions were more annoying than Soul ever imagined. He spent an hour talking the trees with purple leaves in Alberstoon which apparently didn't exist in this world. Considering he wasn't a botanist, it was pretty hard to go into detail about "leaves that are just purple." Blair spent most of her time sleeping so she was lucky enough to avoid answering questions.

Soul also had to grudgingly admit to himself that for a witch, Alfred was pretty harmless so far. Well, physically Alfred was frighteningly strong and was able to toss Soul around like a pillow, which he so kindly demonstrated. Nonetheless, he never did anything more menacing than annoy Soul both intentionally and unintentionally. He never threatened Soul and he didn't seem to have any predisposition to destroying people or things.

Granted it's only been two days, but Alfred did give him shelter, feed him, and even answered his questions about this new world. He learned about the Wizarding World, how their magic worked, and other everyday information about witches and wizards (Who were apparently just male witches. Alfred was particular interested in the fact that only females could use magic in his world). He even tried to introduce Soul to his workmates, but Soul refused to interact with any other witches beside him. Alfred didn't seem to know too much about non-magical people though, called Muggles by witches. This upset Soul a bit considering he was much more comfortable around them. All in all, the two days were relatively peaceful. For the most part anyways.

"You're a rather creepy looking lad. Is that kind of phenotype common in your world?" said Alfred.

"Who're you calling creepy looking, old man?" Soul sneered. Alfred looked at the pointed teeth that revealed itself at the smirk.

"Old? I'm only in my late thirties. And if you haven't noticed, most people here don't have teeth like a shark or fire red eyes."

"I wouldn't expect an old man to understand. Your life is already half over, what little is left shouldn't be wasted on me explaining new fashions to you."

"You little brat, our timeline is ahead of yours. New fashions my arse." Alfred grumbled under his breath.

Soul knew he probably shouldn't provoke a wizard, especially one he relied so heavily on, but sometimes it was too easy. Plus, Alfred never seemed to mind. Usually, comments like that got him a Maka Chop to the head or some other form of physical abuse. Alfred was pretty cool, taking his snide remarks in stride.

The moment Soul realized he had just called a wizard cool, even if in his head, he knew he was desperate. His quick acceptance of Alfred, though fragile and weary, was unnerving. Maybe it was the shock of learning he was trapped in alternate universe, or the fact that Maka was locked away in a hidden hospital ran by witches. Maybe it was the fact that Soul no longer had any connections to his home, school, friends, or family but his soul quivered in fear. Plain and simple, he was terrified and his only life line was Alfred. Soul didn't know how to react to his new predicament so put his trust in a complete stranger.

Right now, Alfred was literally all he had.

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going to the hospital, not shopping."<p>

The complaint left Soul's mouth the moment he and Alfred stepped into a shopping district in the middle of London. Muggles littered the street, holding shopping bags and going about their business. One mean looking man passed by wearing a woman's frilly blouse. The tip of a polished stick sticking out of his pocket, gave him away as a wizard. Plus, he had pointy witches hat on his head.

Soul watched as the wizard marched up to a dilapidated department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd and started talking to one of broken mannequins. Next thing he knew, the wizard disappeared through the store's window. His mouth hung open in disbelief as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed the man who had just walked through glass. Surprisingly, no one had.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, the hospital is in that run downed building." Alfred said.

He gestured for Soul to follow him and the two stopped in front of the same mannequin the wizard was talking to. Alfred leaned towards the glass and started talking to it as well.

"We're here to visit Maka Albarn."

The dummy nodded and Alfred grabbed his arm and pulled him through the glass. Next thing he knew, he was standing in a clean but crowded lobby. Inside the lobby sat several rows of wooden chairs holding witches with the most bizarre ailments Soul has ever seen. The entire room was loud and filled with odd noises that weren't entirely human. One man's arms have been elongated to twice the size of his body and his skin had turned a cucumber green with angry welts erupting on his face. A little girl not far from that guy had an elephant trunk and ears which she was holding close unable to take the noise in the room. There was a witch in the front row that let out a shrill musical note every time she opened her mouth. A few men and women in bright green robes were walking down the aisles, taking notes about the patients. Each one had a crest on their chest of a wand and bone crossing each other.

"Come on, Soul. Let's go straight to the receptionist."

At the reception area, Alfred began to get Maka room information. Soul let out a sigh of relief when the witch confirmed Maka was here. He started to look around skittishly, anxious to get to her, and began to wonder if she could sense his soul inside the hospital. Would she be happy to see him or would she just be angry that she was institutionalized while he more or less has been walking around free? He couldn't even imagine how he would begin to explain that they may be trapped in another world.

As Soul watched the various freakish but still entertaining forms of magical injuries, a man walking towards the double doors behind the desk caught his eye. Soul eyes widen as fear and anger shot through him. White hair in a ponytail, thin sickly face, and torn but clean grey robes.

It was the Grey Man.

"Maka Albarn. Ward 51." He mumbled under his breath.

Soul immediately pulled out his blades and slashed at the Grey Man. The entire room stood still for a second as they watched a teenaged boy swipe at a man and miss with blades that seemed to be protruding out of his arm. Then screams and various other noises erupted, startling the more unstable patients.

Soul ignored all the commotion and attempted to slice the Grey Man in half again with a succession of slashes. However, the pre-kishin easily dodged all of his attacks. Soul ended up accidently cutting the walls and tearing several chairs in half in the process. The pre-kishin jumped back several feet and stared at the boy impassively.

"You're her weapon." He said softly.

Soul retracted his blade and lunged at the man. Up close, he threw several punches that the Grey Man simply deflected. Finally, the Grey Man caught one of Soul's arms, like he wanted, and Soul released his blade again to directly cut into his hand. The blade broke his skin, but did not fully cut threw. Soul tried to push the blade in farther, but the Grey Man simply held it in place. No pain registered on the man's face.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Soul shouted.

He used his other arm to bring down another blade to his face, but the man delivered a deep punch to Soul's gut, disarming him. When his guard was down the man sent a powerful kick to his side. He barely had enough time to block with his legs and arms before he was thrown back several feet and crashed into the wall, cracking it.

He fell to the floor and coughed up a small amount of blood before standing to continue the fight. Just has he was about to release his blades again a red light zipped passed him, barely missing his ear. Suddenly a blaze of multicolored spells were flying towards him as the wizards and witches in green tried to attack him. Soul ducked and rolled to evade all of the beams.

Across the room, more witches were aiming their spells at the Grey Man but they seemed to have no effect. The man was hit by each spell but didn't even flinch. Instead he ignored them and kept his eyes on Soul.

"He's one of those soul eating monsters!" someone shouted.

The screams got even louder and many of the patients began to run towards the exit, still sick or injured. Chairs were thrown everywhere and one man who was excreting orange goo out of his ears began to spurt like a fountain. The little kids started crying as their parents yanked their arms to get them to run away from the man. The woman whose mouth sounded like a high pitched whistle screamed, adding to the confusion and assaulting everyone's ear drums, especially the elephant ears girl.

After Soul made no movements to attack him as he was too busy dodging spells, the Grey Man decided to leave and vanished into thin air. Soul on the other hand had to make a run for the entrance while dodging panicking witches and various spells. Some of the bystanders were hit by the spells and immediately fell to floor immobilized. Once Soul reached the entrance, he burst out into the street where a crowd of Muggles had gathered, confused about the commotion and the odd looking people running out of the closed store.

Suddenly, Alfred reached out and grabbed Soul by the waste and threw him over his shoulders. He ran to an empty back alley, where he warned Soul to hold on tight. Something began to press down on Soul from all sides before Alfred twisted away out of sight and everything turned dark. The next thing he knew he was inside Alfred's flat and the large man threw him down on the couch before turning on him, red in the face.

"Are you mad, attacking a random stranger? And just our luck it would be an Unknown (5)!"

"That's wasn't a stranger! That man was dangerous!"

"I'm aware of that! Those weird people and creatures have been turning up everywhere lately! Those things are near impossible to stop, let alone kill, and no one knows where the bloody hell they came from!" Alfred yelled, turning away from Soul in an attempt to calm down.

"He came from our world."

"What!"

"They're called pre-Kishins because they have Kishin egg souls. They eat the souls of innocent people and usually develop superhuman skills."

"You know what that thing is! Then why would you attack something that dangerous?" Alfred yelled, no longer angry but just plain incredulous.

"Because it's my job. That's what I'm supposed to do as a student at the DWMA, hunt pre-Kishins and other threats on Lord Death's list. That man attacked my team before I came here and sent Maka and me through the portal in the first place. And more importantly, he was heading towards Maka room in the hospital. Maka wouldn't stand a chance against him by herself."

"And you would?" Alfred asked sarcastically. Soul, however, looked him straight in the eye.

"No, but better he get to me than her." He said seriously.

All of the tension Alfred felt disappeared at the look in Soul's eyes.

"You would really risk your life for that girl?"

"Of course, she's my partner." Alfred sighed at his answer.

"Fine. There's a potion in a green bottle in that cabinet over there. It should heal your wounds. Wait here while I report this incident to the Ministry. I'll try to leave you out of my report, but there were a lot of people there. I doubt you went unnoticed, especially since you started the fight."

Soul nodded as Alfred left for the Ministry. He went to the cabinet and pulled out a small green bottle. As soon as he opened the cap, the smell of old feet floated out. He groaned, held his nose, and downed the whole potion in one gulp. Soul went to sit down on the couch as his stomach began to churn violently. He always felt nauseas after drinking potions or having spells performed on him, even though they were all meant to heal him. Alfred said that wasn't supposed to happen and Soul guessed he wasn't that compatible to magic like Kilik was.

He started to doze on the couch when Alfred appeared in front of him. He looked unhappy and sat next to Soul on the couch.

"How was it?" Soul asked.

"You can't go out in public anymore."

"What?"

"You started a fight in a hospital with an Unknown. People saw your odd appearance and saw you pull blades out of your arm. The Ministry thinks you're one of them and now you're on the Undesirable list."

"The what list?"

"You're a wanted man, Soul! There's a bounty on your head! From now on you can't go anywhere without me unless you want to be captured and kill. Then, you'll never see Maka again."

Soul sat still, dumbfounded. An entire society of witches was after him because they thought he was a pre-Kishin. Soul could almost laugh at the irony. No, not just the irony but the whole damn situation. He was a criminal, Maka was locked away in a mental ward, and they both were trapped in another dimension far away from Lord Death and the DWMA. Soul's stomach churned again, but this time it had nothing to do with the potion.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Soul asked dejectedly. Alfred gave him a pitying look and started to pat him on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Soul. Look, you can stay with me until we find a way to get you home again. It'll take a while to make, but I know a good potion that will disguise you so you can go out in public. And we'll get Maka eventually. It's just going to take a little longer than expected."

Suddenly Blair popped out of hiding and began to nuzzle Soul with her noise. Soul absent mindedly petted her and she began to purr.

"Meow. Everything will be fine Soul. This man's promising to help."

Soul leaned into the couch and continued to let Alfred pat him as he held Blair. His chance of survival was rapidly decreasing and his only help was the wizard next to him. Soul despised being dependent on anyone and now was no different. However, with the appearance of the Grey Man and Soul's new status as a criminal, meeting up with Maka was now more important than ever. Now, it was a matter of life and death for the both of them.

A/N (Again)

Actual dialogue from the book.

There seems to be a lot of sighing in this chapter. It's a pretty stressful situation for everyone, even Alfred even though he tries not to show it much.

I think the SE world takes place in the 1920s-ish, considering Jazz and headsets are new.

Thanks again for the cloud info Kouru-Kage.

Not the pokemon.

So yeah. Soul hasn't exactly been sitting around sipping tea. Next chapter Maka and Soul finally reunite. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.


	4. Chapter IV

A/N

Bursama: I'm glad you think this story avoids a lot of clichés. I was trying to make this story interesting while still using the whole alternate dimension idea. Both worlds are so fun by themselves, but when together practically anything is possible. I plan to take advantage of that.

TdiBridgette: Thanks for the compliment regarding Alfred. I haven't completely planned out his role or background yet, so he's still a bit rough. Regarding the year, ever since I heard the anniversary party's music, I felt that even if the world took place in modern times it was based on an earlier period. (I don't know if that last statement makes any sense.)

Sharuka: I'm glad Alfred is okay so far. I think he still needs a bit of work though. There's always a chance Soul Eater takes place in an alternative world but it never felt like modern day to me. I could be wrong though considering I don't remember the helicopters in the series and forgot about Soul's bike. I don't think he's ridden it in a while.

Today another important OC is introduced. This one is a bit different though. Thanks everyone for continuing to read my story. Now to present chapter four.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter and I am not profiting from this story. I am just a fan.

Title: Demesne

Author: Rosencrystal

Rating: T. May or may not change.

Pairings: None as far as I plan, possibly HP canon.

Genre: General

Chapter IV: Happy Meetings Amongst Dangerous Meetings

Maka threw off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. She was alone in a small room that appeared to have bathed in liquid orange. The room was covered in orange banners, posters, and sheets that held the words Chudley Cannons written in black. Thankfully, her currently borrowed clothes weren't so bright but they weren't exactly the height of fashion either. Above her, something kept banging at the pipes making an ungodly amount of noise, not that Maka would have been able to sleep anyways. The talk with the witches only lasted about twenty minutes, but they had only managed to confuse her more.

The first thing they told her was that she was in an alternate world! Was she supposed to believe that? When she had asked them as much they only said to wait for Soul and Alfred to get here tomorrow since Alfred will be able to explain it better. Next, they explained more about Lord Voldemort and his dream of a pureblooded witches' society. Maka learned that Voldemort was a newly resurrected witch who tortured and killed to enforce his ideals. There was already a terrible and tragic war fought against the same man that had ended only fifteen years ago. When he disappeared many had thought him dead until he revealed himself last month.

"How come witches never die the first time you kill them?" Maka wondered as she thought of Medusa and Arachne.

After hearing Voldemort's abridged life story, Maka realized none of those things had much to do with her. Sure, the killing of innocent people was a huge concern of the DWMA in general, but what did he want with Maka specifically. She had asked the old wizard why Voldemort was after her and the old coot's only answer had been to say "I was hoping you could tell us the answer" while tugging his beard.

However, there were some things she could infer from the conversation she had with the Death Eaters. They wanted her for her abilities, perhaps her soul perception, or because of her connection to the DWMA but that still didn't explain why she was singled out. There were plenty of other Meisters or Weapons they could stalk and kidnap.

Unless she really was in another world and she was the only Meister available. After all, no one has heard of the DWMA but the Death Eaters. Maka shook her head at the idea. Clearly she was exhausted if she was even considering the idea. They probably wanted to capture or kill her for her soul perception or something. It wouldn't be the first time.

Maka crawled back into the bed and shut her eyes. After a few seconds of forcing herself to stay still she started to twist and turn in an attempt to get comfortable. Finally, she opened her eyes and gave up. For the next few hours, Maka stared out of the window. Maybe counting stars would put her to sleep. She began stared at the faceless moon. The oddly faceless moon…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry bolted up in his bed as the bedroom door banged open. He tried to reach for his glasses but a blow to the shoulder almost knocked him to the floor.<p>

"Ron!" a female voice Harry recognized as Hermione shouted. Ron ignored her and spoke to Harry instead.

"We didn't know you were here! What did you do, sneak into the house in the middle of the night." Ron looked Harry up and down. "All right?"

Harry picked up his glasses and put them on. The faces of his two best friends, one grinning and the other looking disapproving, came into focus. Harry rubbed his shoulders.

"Feel great. Nothing like waking up to a morning punch."

"So he is here. That explains all the noise." Another female voice came from the door.

All three teenagers turned to see Ginny Weasley leaning against the door frame. She was in her pajamas, but her hair looked brush and she seemed to be wearing a dab of shimmering lip gloss. She walked into the room and immediately sat on the edge of Harry's bed giving him a small wave.

"Hi Harry."

Ron looked at Ginny.

"What happened to your face? Where're your bed head, eye crust, and splotchy skin?" Ron asked. Ginny sent him a sharp look.

"Unlike you, I like to look presentable in front of guest."

"He's not a guest. He practically lives here when he's not at school." Ginny only rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Anyway, Harry, why did you get here so late last night?" Hermione cut in and stared at Harry a second longer than was comfortable.

Suddenly all the memories of last night came back to Harry: Slughorn, the Death Eaters, deciding to tell his friends about the prophesy, and finally the weird girl. Right now the girl was sleeping in Ron's room, as they wanted to put her on the top most floor to make it harder for her to sneak out. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all looking at him expectantly as Harry's faced changed.

"You will never guess what I did last night and who is here in the house right now."

"Does it have anything to do with the reason why I was banned from my room?" Ron asked as he crossed his arm and gave the ceiling a dirty look.

"Actually, yes. When Dumbledore first picked me up, we went to recruit the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

All three of Harry's friends reacted differently to his statement. Ginny sighed. Hermione's stare became more narrowed and Ron's shoulders deflated. He grunted before asking…

"Is that all that happened while you were with Dumble-?"

"and it's perfectly fine if it was, Ron. How is the new teacher, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno. He wasn't too eager to come back and he used to be the Head of Slytherin though he's claims not to be prejudice. He sort of looks like a walrus." Harry paused for a second. "After that, me and Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore and I." Hermione sounded distracted.

"Sure. We went to St. Mungos where we ran into Death Eaters who were chasing after this odd girl." At this everyone perked up again. "She's here right now. That's why you were kicked out of your room, Ron."

"Wait! There's a strange girl in my room?"

"What's her name? Why was she at St. Mungo's? Was she injured by You-Know-Who?"

"Why is You-Know-Who chasing a hospitalized girl? Is she alright?"

Everyone blurted out their own questions at once. They started to talk over each other and Harry couldn't understand any of them anymore. Which was fine by him since he didn't know the answer to half the questions. He cleared his throat to get their attention again.

"I don't know a lot of things about the girl. I think her name was Maki or something, but the oddest thing is I don't think she's a witch."

Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, she must be a witch if she was at St. Mungo's."

"Well, if she is a witch than she's worse than Malfoy."

"How can she be worse than Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulous.

"She has some kind of stigma against witches! She's thinks all witches and wizards are evil and destructive and that Dumbledore only helped her because he wants to use her for some diabolical plan!"

As soon as Harry finished, everyone let out another round of incomprehensible questions. Suddenly, the door banged open again and Fleur glided into the room which a tray of food. Harry quickly grabbed his sheets and used it to cover his unflattering pajamas. Ginny, who was sitting on top of the sheets, fell to the floor.

Fleur's long blonde hair gave off a silver glow and billowed behind her with each step. Ron stared at the beautiful woman as she placed the tray on the nearby night stand and leaned forward to kiss Harry on each cheek. Hermione and Ginny both frowned and rolled their eyes. Ginny even cleared her throat as if to get rid of excess phlegm.

"'Arry! Eet is good to see you again! Eet 'as been too long, indeed. My seester never stops talking about you. She cannot wait to see you again!"

Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked into room, also holding a tray. She was huffing and had an agitated look on her face.

"I said I would bring him breakfast." Fleur waved Mrs. Weasley off.

"'Ave you heard the good news, 'Arry? Bill and I are to be married!"

"Wha- er. Congratulations! That's great news."

Fleur nodded and began to go into a long rant about how herself, Bill, and what she thought about the Weasley's home, which wasn't so flattering. Harry could tell she wasn't being malicious but there were some poor choice of words. As quickly as she had come in, Fleur gracefully departed. Everyone stared at her as she left, for various reasons. For instance, Harry was still slightly confused by her presence. Though if he were honest with himself, he would have to admit she had a nice as-

"Ginny, help me deliver this breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said quietly but aggressively. She didn't even turn to look at her daughter, but was still staring at the door instead.

"Why? I'm busy talking to this lot!"

"Now!" Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry, her face much softer now. "Please eat Harry. I'm sure you must be tired."

Mrs. Weasley marched out of the room and up the stairs. Ginny followed with her shoulders hunched over. Once they had left, Hermione took Ginny's spot on the bed and Ron sat down next to her. Harry nibbled on his bacon.

"So was there a big fight in the hospital with the Death Eaters? Mum took the newspaper before we could really read it."

Harry stopped eating and looked at Ron and Hermione. They were both watching him closely but averted their eyes when his caught theirs.

"About Voldemort," Ron and Hermione flinched. "There's something I need to tell you about the prophesy that was smashed."

* * *

><p>The office papers haphazardly drifted down the crowded corridor. Milo's, intern and errand boy at the Ministry, eyes remained fixed on the papers floating in front of his wand. It took all his concentration to keep the forms up and not drop them as other wizards jostled him when they passed by. Finally, he let out the breath he was holding as he made to the Ministers office. However, before he could knock on the door, the papers all zoomed to the ceiling before scattering and falling to the floor. Behind him, Milo could hear snickering.<p>

Without bothering to turn around to see who it was, he picked up all the forms and organized them by hand. He probably should have just carried them by hand in the first place, but the stack of papers was comically high enough to make such an action dangerous. Milo wondered why they needed so many forms to be delivered at once. Then again, everyone expected everyone else to transfer items by way of magic. Too bad his magic was laughable at best. He barely scraped by in school with three NEWTS.

Yes. Just barely scraped by…

Knock. Knock.

At the soft knock at his door, the new appointed Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, grunted. Milo had learned that a grunt meant that it was his cue to come in and that the Minister was in a bad mood. He pushed the door in with shoulders and stumbled into the office. Trying to avoid dropping the documents a second time, Milo stumbled over to Scrimgeour's desk and dumped the papers knocking over several items. An ink bottle fell over the document the Minister was currently working on and into his lap. Scrimgeour immediately jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at Milo's nose.

"M-minister… I-I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to…" he tried to apologized. His eyes stared at the wand as it started to spurt sparks the same shade of red as the Minister's face.

"GET OUT! NOW!"

Milo ran out of the office as quickly as he could and didn't stop until he reached the break room. He plopped down on one of the fold out chairs. His shoulders sagged and he put his head in his lap. In all honesty, he didn't know what the big deal was. One wave of his wand and Scrimgeour could clean up the mess AND organize the papers.

After all he was the Minster of Magic…

Powerful…

Respected…

Confident…

Certainly someone as great as the MINISTER OF MAGIC could perform such simple magic with ease!

With ease…

Unlike Milo…

Instead Milo gets blamed!

Like always!

Like always…

Like always…

"Like always. It's always my fault."

Fifteen minutes of moping later, Percy Weasley walked into the break room with a sandwich in his hand. He saw Milo hunched forward in his chair and signed. The poor boy has caused another mishap, he was sure. Percy took a seat in the chair next to him and cleared his throat. Milo turned his slightly so he could look at him with one eye.

"I don't want to talk to you." Milo said.

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think." Percy said patiently.

"…Ha! I spilled ink on the Minister and he almost blew my head off."

"I'm sure he never would have actually blown your hear off. He's probably just stressed and has already forgotten about you. All will be back to normal tomorrow so cheer up." Percy decided to give Milo a quick pat on the back as well.

"That's just it! I don't want things to go back to normal! Normal me is pathetic, weak, has no friends…"

"I'm here aren't I?" Percy said a little offended.

"You know I don't mean you. I just…I don't know."

"You just need to keep trying. One day all your hard work will pay off. You know, when I first started working at the Ministry, my employer-"

"-Crouch didn't even know your name and now not only were you Fudge's assistant but you also work closely with Scrimgeour. I've heard this all before but your magic is leagues above mine. Your life story doesn't help me at all, it just depresses me more. "

Percy frowned and abruptly got up from his chair.

"Well, I don't know what else to say. I hope the rest of your day goes well so if you will excuse me I need to eat my lunch on my way to the next meeting."

Milo watched apathetically as Percy walked out of the room with his head held even higher than usual and took refuge in the fact that he would be forgiven by tomorrow. Percy pitied him too much to hold a grudge. It was one of the few perks of being a lower life form. People continued to pity him.

Like always…

He continued to sit in his chair and decided to skip work for the rest of the day. It's not like anyone would miss him. They would forget about him.

Like always…

"Why am I so pathetic?"

"You're not pathetic."

A small hand was placed on his shoulders and Milo sat up in surprise. Next to him stood a petite woman with stunning red hair, shining dark eyes, and a beautiful smile spread across her face. She patted his shoulders in comfort and took a seat next to him, never breaking their eye contact.

"Hello, my name is Circe. What's yours?" Milo watched as a stray strand of hair from her braid fell across her plump lip. Milo wanted to reach out and push the strand away.

"…"

"Are you listening?"

"Oh! My name! My name is Milo." He answered and stuck out his hand.

Circe giggled behind one hand and shook his with the other. Her hand was soft and smooth and he held it for a second longer than normal. Circe didn't seem to mind and instead held his hand with both of hers. Milo wondered why this woman was here. He hadn't been able to attract a girl's attention since school.

Now that he thought about it, the name sounded familiar. Obviously Circe was a famous witch who died years ago, but if he remembered correctly there was a foreign witch who showed up not too long ago with a capture Death Eater in toe. She accepted a job as an auror and had quickly grown a reputation for being a particularly vicious but impressive duelist. When Milo had first heard rumors about her, he had been scared. Her methods were extreme and often violent, which is why Scrimgeour favored her so much, but looking into her soft face now Milo figured the rumors were just exaggerated. The way she held his hand was too gentle, her eyes were too warm.

"Why would you call yourself pathetic or weak? I think your friend was right. All you need to do is give it time and I'm sure you can become a powerful wizard."

That explained everything. She was just another good Samaritan who pitied him. Milo slipped his hand out of hers and shook his head.

"Thanks for the encouragement." He whispered. Circe frowned.

"I mean it. I think anyone can become more powerful if they use the right method."

"I've tried many 'methods' before. Now of them worked."

Circe began to pat his back again, the gentle smile returning to her face, and started humming a cheerful tune. Milo sat there letting her pet him, enjoying both her attention and humming.

"How about this? When you've felt you can't take it anymore. When you've felt you're ready to prove yourself to the world no matter what, come to me. I'll do more than just listen and feed you pretty words. I show you my fool proof plan to getting stronger and increasing your magic." Circe offered.

"Y-you can make me stronger?"

"Yes."

"H-how?"

Circe wagged her finger in front of his face and tsked.

"I can only show you when you're ready. You have to be completely dedicated to my training to get stronger. It won't work if you falter, but if you don't fail you'll been able to access magic you never dreamed you could. It's a method I've used myself."

"You're going to show me your training method?" Milo felt hopeful for the first time in a while. Even if her method did fail, at least he could spend more time with her so it wouldn't be all bad. Who knows, maybe he'll even make a new friend.

"Yes, but remember only come to me when you've reached your breaking point. I need your full dedication."

"Why can't we start now? I'll give it my best."

"I'm sorry Milo, but I don't think you have the drive yet. You're almost there though. I can see it in you. Wait until it feels like your _soul _is on fire."

"My soul..."

Circe's smile wided. "Only when you feel it in your soul."

Milo nodded. Circe got up and left the room. She gave him one more smile before turning away. He stared at the seat she just inhabited and noticed a single large dark quill sitting benignly on the seat that wasn't there a moment ago.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at Maka's door. She rubbed her red eyes and yawned. She hadn't slept at all and continued to stare out the window well into the day. Maka started to get up to answer the door, but it flew open before she even fully climbed out of the bed.<p>

Standing at the door was the plump woman from last night, Mrs. Weasley. She was holding a tray of food and behind her stood a young girl with the same red hair. The other girl stared at her unabashedly. Maka figured this was Mrs. Weasley's daughter and vaguely wondered if the father she had met last night had already left for work.

"Mum, why is she wearing my pajamas?"

"Shhh! Hello, dear. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"Hi. I'm fine…I guess."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a looked that had pity written all over it. She set the tray on the nightstand and handed her a sandwich while the daughter poured tea into a cup.

"Is Soul here yet?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Who's Soul?" Ginny asked, sipping some of the tea before topping it off and handing it to Maka.

"Not now, Ginny. By the way, this is my daughter and youngest child. Ginny this is Maka. She will be staying with us for while?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't seem too sure about that last part and Maka sure as Hell wasn't planning on sticking around. Ginny stuck out her hand and Maka shook it gingerly.

"Hi, Maka."

"Hi…Ginny."

"So is there a reason You-Know-Who is hunting you?"

"Ginny! Why don't you go downstairs and start peeling the potatoes for lunch."

"I don't want to be alone with her!" Ginny gagged again to illustrate her point.

"Go! I'll be down in a second."

Ginny stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Mrs. Weasley flinched before looking at Maka.

"Go ahead and eat."

Maka looked down at the sandwich and tea she had in her hands, both untouched. Mrs. Weasley continued to look at her, so she took a small bite out of the sandwich. That one bite was enough to remind her body how much she was in need of food and her stomach began to growl loudly. Blushing, Maka took a bigger bite from the sandwich and took a sip of the tea. When Mrs. Weasley was satisfied that she had eaten enough, she gave Maka a small smile.

"Soul should be here soon. Right now, just try to relax. I'm sure last night was a very frightening experience."

"Um. It wasn't so bad." Actually, Maka hadn't been frightening at all.

"That's rather impressive. You're a brave girl."

"Thanks. I mean, thank you."

Mrs. Weasley left the room and Maka started on the eggs. Maka had planned to refuse their food, but her stomach was twisting into painful knots. Unfortunately, she had skipped dinner last night at the hospital because the roast beef looked too iffy. Maka ate silently in her room, even though she heard a lot of voices moving about in the house. None of them came to bother her again and for that she was grateful.

Her soul perception let her know Soul truly wasn't here and she began to wonder what was taking him so long. She noticed there were less people in the house than yesterday. The father was in fact no were to be found and she hoped he was fetching Soul.

She didn't leave the room all day. She had no desire to interact with the witches. Besides, she wasn't exactly wearing day time clothes. At one point she heard screaming and a female voice mentioned something about a test. Maka furrowed her brows and wondered what kind of test witches took. They were probably scored on how many buildings they could blow up at once, Maka thought.

Boredom overtook her quickly. She soon began to wish she was still receiving copies of the newspaper. Looking around the room, there wasn't much in way of reading material. There was an untidy pile of spell books, which Maka ignored at first. Next to the spell books were comics titled The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. She searched for more stimulating sources of literature but found nothing. Giving up, she grabbed the Charms spell book and one of the comics and began to peruse both.

Late into the afternoon, Maka finally felt Soul.

Renewed energy coursed through her. She immediately tossed one book back to the piles and ran out of the room. On her way down, she passed Harry, a brunette, and another red head who all stopped to stare at her running down the stair in Ginny's pjs. Darting into the kitchen she managed to pass the red headed girl, Mrs. Weasley, and an exceedingly beautiful woman who she only spared a glance to without saying a word to any of them. She heard Mrs. Weasley call out to her but she ignored her and ran out the back.

Outside in the distance Maka could see the old man Dumbledore, a witch she didn't know, and Soul. She ignored Dumbledore and the other man, and stopped in front of Soul. After giving him the once over, she decided he was in better shape than her. Unlike her, he wasn't sporting red eyes and someone else's clothes. He was clean, refreshed, and was wearing a new leather jacket.

"Soul, you're here!"

Tears started to well up in her eyes but she held them back. Instead she took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. Soul broke out into a wide smile. His pointed-toothed grin made her smile too and she started to laugh.

"Maka."

Soul pulled her into his arm and hugged her. Maka hugged him back and relished his embrace. The warmth from his body spread to hers and she leaned her head on his shoulders. She let one tear fall from her eye and couldn't be bothered to wipe it away.

Just as she was about to pull away, something wet poked itself into her ears. Maka screeched and Blair jumped down from Souls backpack pawing her nose. She curled herself around Maka's leg and began to pur innocently. Maka picked up the cat and petted her. She'll question Blair later. Right now she was glad to be around people she knew. Soul began petted the cat as well.

"Maka. You Ok?"

Maka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Soul?"

"Hm."

Maka pulled out the Charms book she was hiding.

"Makaaaaa Chop!"

* * *

><p>"Why are these papers out of order, Milo?" a Minstry official asked as she perused the stack of papers before her. She tapped her nails on the desk impatiently.<p>

"I-I…er…"

How was he supposed to explained someone had knocked his papers to the ground again only this time he didn't know what order to put them in.

"Milo! Why does this document have a stain on it? Is that merpeople blood? Do you know how hard it is to get merblood out? Where did the merblood even come from?" another official voiced incredulous.

Milo didn't even know the answer to that one.

"I don't think these are even all of the documents. The pile seems smaller than usual. Did you forget anything again? How is it you always do this?" a third official quipped.

He failed again, like always.

Like always…

"Milo," the first official started. "How long have you been with us?"

"Er… for three and a half years."

"Yes, almost four years and you have yet to show any improvement or move up in the office. "

He was about to fail again wasn't he.

Like always…

"Do you plan on delivering office supplies and messages for the rest of your life?"

He was about to fail again wasn't he.

Like always…

"No. I don't."

"Yet, you don't seem to have any ambition or skills at all. Every year, new students fresh out of Hogwarts make their way to the Ministry, looking to do your job so they can get a foot in the door. It's a job anyone can do, so it'll be rather easy to replace you. So tell me, why shouldn't we replace you? Why shouldn't we hire someone to do your menial job, a job you seem to have trouble with?"

He was about to fail again wasn't he.

Like always…

"I-I-I'm a good… that is I can… I 've been very loyal and dedicated I think. A-and I think I have improve…"

The first official raised her hand to stop him.

He was about to fail again wasn't he.

Like always…

"Milo…"

He was about to fail again wasn't he.

Like always…

"I'm sorry…"

He was about to fail again wasn't he.

Like always…

"I do wish you the best in the future…"

He was about to fail again wasn't he.

Like always…

"but your future isn't with us."

He was about to fail again wasn't he.

Like always…

"You're fired, Milo."

He failed again.

Like always…

Like always…

Like always…

Like always…

Like always…

Like always…

"No." Milo said.

"No? Milo this isn't a choice."

"I'm not failing again."

"Listen, I know this is hard but…"

"I won't fail again. I won't fail again. I won't fail again! NOT AGAIN!" Milo screamed.

He kicked the desk the officials were sitting around towards them and stormed out of room. He ignored the yelps of the Ministry officials as they tried to scramble out of the way of the desk. Milo stormed down the Ministry's halls pushing aside anyone in his path. Several people screamed and shouted at him but he ignored them. No one would attack him. They still pitied him and looked down on him. They knew he was no threat to anyone. No one feared him. No one respected him.

Like always…

He continued on in a rage until he reached the outside world. He was about to disapparate to his home when a small hand touched his shoulders. He spun around, ready to snap at whoever touched him, but calmed down when he saw Circe with tears in her eyes.

"Are you Okay?" she asked, now holding his hand. Milo shook his head.

"I-I've been fired." He said. Circe gasped and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I'm so sorry, Milo." She shook her head. "How could they fire you?"

"Because I was incompetent."

Like always…

"I don't think you're incompetent." Milo remained silently at her words. "They're the ones at fault. How could they just fire you after all you've done? It's injustice."

Milo nodded, silent. His whole life has been unjust.

"They're ungrateful, cruel, heartless _creatures_. They are the type of people who uses others for their own gain. I doubt they care much about their employees." Circe continued.

"They don't. Those bastards!" Milo shouted now biting his lip.

"I bet if I injured myself and couldn't fight anymore, all of my so called friends and admires would abandon me."

"At least you have friends! Unlike me! I feel like I'm about to…to…"

"Break?" Circe hid a small smile behind her hand.

"Yes! That's exactly it! I can't take it anymore! I'm about to break!"

Circe pulled Milo close to her and leaned her head on his arm. He was shaking, quivering with barely suppressed fury and self-loathing. His breathing was growing more erratic with each second.

"And the worse part is I can't even blame them! I really am that useless!"

Like always…

Circe began to rub Milo's arm and hum again. Milo stayed still, ignoring all of the wizards and Muggles who stared at the two as they passed. He should have known he couldn't scrape by in life like he always had. He needed to change. He needed to get stronger, at any cost necessary, or else it'll just be one failure after another.

"I hope you know I'm your friend Milo." Milo remained silent but nodded. Circe smiled at him and for a second he thought he saw her eyes change. She pulled him into a dark and quiet alley and stood on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

"I think you're ready for my 'special' training."

"Really?"

Circe nodded and from out of her bag she pulled a blue flickering object. The object was small and round but had a tip that flared up like a flame. It flickered and looked almost intangible in her hands. Milo wondered if it was solid.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat it."

"What!"

"Eat it. It has special properties that make someone stronger when it's consumed. If you eat it you will become stronger without a doubt."

"What is it?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain. Just trust me. You will become stronger. Isn't that what you want above all else, to become stronger."

Milo nodded. He took the small blue object and was surprised to find he could touch it. The object was light and squishy and gave off a heat similar to that of any warm blooded animal. He closed his eyes and swallowed the object. It didn't have any taste, but from the moment it slid down his throat a strange energy seemed to overcome him. He felt alive, renewed, lighter and he liked it. His head was empty and his body felt like air.

Something inside him snapped.

Milo looked at Circe to see she was smiling widely at him. For a second he thought her eyes changed again, becoming beady and black as an endless pit. Milo flinched but the next moment her eyes were normal again. Maybe he imagined it, perhaps high from eating the blue object.

"Congratulations. You've just eaten your first soul."

A/N

Another chapter complete! Maka and Soul have finally reunited and next chapter they form a deal with the wizards. This chapter I had a lot of fun writing Milo's part to the Soul Eater Soundtrack. Kindertotenlied, Victor, and Salve Maria were the best mood setters.

Now Circe has been introduced as a villain. Is she in leagued with the Grey Man or does she have her own agenda? Next chapter reveals how the three main antagonists (Circe, the Grey Man, and Voldemort) all tie in together.

Once again the next chapter will be up in one to two weeks. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. A finally thanks to all who reviewed, favored, and alerted my story!


	5. Chapter V

A/N

Innocent Demon: Please don't die! The new chapter is here.

Bursama: Thanks for the compliments. This chapter makes it obvious Soul and Maka don't want to tell them exactly what he is. However, they will find out soon enough, to their surprise. And Soul is indeed a Death Scythe and can fly!

TdiBridgette: I'm glad you think the chapters are getting better. I don't want to disappoint. I'm glad my OCs are ok. I get easily annoyed by most OCs as well, so I gave mine a lot of thought.

Sharuka and CLAMPGirlForever: Thanks guys. I've been playing with the idea of this story for a while before I decided to just dive in and write it. I'll try to keep my characters and plot interesting and to throw in a few laughs here and there.

Once again, thank you everyone who favored, alerted, and reviewed my story. I apologize for the wait, but I can now present chapter five!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter and I am not profiting from this story. I am just a fan.

Title: Demesne

Author: Rosencrystal

Rating: T. May or may not change.

Pairings: None as far as I plan, possibly HP canon.

Genre: General

Chapter V: Meeting New People and Meetings with Old Acquaintances

There was an awkward moment of silence that followed the Maka Chop. Alfred and Dumbledore stared at Soul bleeding motionlessly on the floor, eyebrows scrunched together in concern. Maka casually petted Blair, as the cat purred in her arms. Soul continued to lay there, a fountain of blood spurting from his wound and pooling around his head.

"Er. Is he going to be OK?" Alfred asked.

"Pfft. He's fine." Maka dismissed the wizard's question with a wave of her hand. On the ground Soul let out a soft groan. "See. He's better already."

Soul slowly lifted himself up from the ground, rubbing his injury. He turned towards his Meister with a small scowl on his face and shoulders hunched over.

"Why? I haven't done anything." he said.

"Hmph! I don't have fat ankles!"

Right, the ankle comment. He probably should have seen that coming and would have if he hadn't forgotten about it. Or he should have at least come up with a better phrase to prove he was who he said he was. Something less likely to cause him pain, but he wasn't exactly in a good mood when he thought that one up. Soul rubbed his head, forgetting about the wizards staring at him until Dumbledore let out a quiet cough.

"Now that the two of you have said your tearful- and painful- hellos, I think it's time to go inside. I do believe you have an audience behind you, anxiously waiting to for an explanation."

Maka and Soul turned around to see the entire house of wizards was watching the exchange. A few of them were eyeing the blood stained Charms book in her head in fear. Mrs. Weasley's gaze in particular was alternating between the book and Soul's head. Her wand was in hand and she looked like she wanted to say something to the young white haired boy.

Maka calmly placed Blair on her head, grabbed one of Soul's hands, and led him towards the house. As she passed the crowd of gawking wizards, she handed Mrs. Weasley the book. Mrs. Weasley quickly passed the book to Ron, who lifted his hands in front of his face in obvious disgust.

"I don't want it!"

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and pressed the book into Ron's hands, who tried desperately to rub the blood off on the grass. Exacerbated, Mrs. Weasley used her wand to clean up the book. Ginny needed that spellbook and the family couldn't afford to buy a new one because of a little blood. Just as everyone was starting to follow the odd pair into the house, Mr. Weasley apparated home. He smiled when he saw everyone outside, and waved.

"Hello, family." Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded at Dumbledore and Parker. "Albus. Alfred."

Mrs. Weasley walked up to her husband and gave him a hug which he returned whole heartedly. As the rest of the family gathered around him, including Harry and Hermione, he greeted everyone while he looked around for the young blond girl.

"Where's our guest and her friend. He's supposed to come today, right?"

"They're inside." Hermione answered.

"Then let's go in, too! … Is that blood on the ground?"

* * *

><p>Once inside, Maka pulled her weapon partner close by the arm and pushed him into a corner hidden by a cabinet. She squeezed herself in next to him and peeked around the edge to watch the witch family talking outside.<p>

"Ok, Soul. Transform so we can get out of here."

"Maka, wait." Soul lightly pushed her out from behind the cabinet and stepped out into the kitchen. "We can't just leave. We have to stay."

Maka stared at Soul incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? What lie did they feed you to get you to stay? Did they threaten you? Are they holding someone hostage?"

Blair waved her paw in front of the Scythe Meister's face to get her attention. "Meow. Calm down, Maka. They're not that bad and I like Alfred. He knows how to cook fish really well."

Maka gasped. "They got to you too, Blair!"

"Maka listen to us." Soul grabbed her shoulders so that they were facing each other. He forced himself to look her in the eye and took a deep breath. "I know it's hard to take but we really are stuck in another world. We have no way of going home and the weird guy from the forest is here, too. He's already tried to attack you once. We can't get through this alone and we have to stay with Alfred, at least. He's out only way home."

"Wha? What are you talking about? We can't actually be trapped in another world. H-how did this even happen? We can go back home without their help, can't we?"

Tears welled up in Maka eyes again. Why was Soul telling her this? Why was this happening? She looked at him, praying for a sarcastic smile or a declaration of how gullible she is. No such thing came and her stomach twisted itself into twenty tight knots. Suddenly feeling dizzy, Maka swayed on her feet. Soul grabbed her and led her to a nearby chair. He continued to hold her hand as Maka shook her head. Her lips quivered and a few more tears slid out.

"No. No. No." Maka whispered under her breath. She tightened her grip on Soul's hand and faced him. "Are we really stuck in another world with no one to help us but a bunch of witches?"

Soul nodded.

"They're not so bad. A few of them are pretty nice." Maka gave him a disbelieving look. "Ok so I only met a few of them, but the ones I did meet are normal enough. They kind of remind me of Kim. A little weird, but ultimately they're good people who have to hide what they are to the rest of the world. Trust me. Everything will be fine."

Maka nodded but she didn't look any more cheerful than before. Soul sighed and grabbed another chair to sit next to her. Blair jumped down from Maka's head into her lap and began to purr again.

"Come on, Maka. Where's your usual determination? You're a great Meister and I'm a Death Scythe. We've been in worse situations but we got through it. We'll get through this, together."

Suddenly, Maka perked up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. A small smile came on her face as she puffed out her (still rather) flat chest in determination.

"Yeah. Yeah! You're right. We've be through a lot of terrible things but we always came out on top. If there's a way to send yourself into another world, there has to be a way to find your way back, right? And this time we won't be separated."

Maka sprang to her feet and pumped her fist into the air. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but at least there was a smile. Blair fell out of her lap but landed on her feet. She twitched her tail excitedly, cheering Maka on. Soul sat back in his chair, happy to see her in a better mood. Sometimes Maka's ability to easily bounce back after a problem really amazed him.

* * *

><p>Circe kicked a mangled house elf corpse out of the way as she exited a dim corridor only to enter an equally dim room. Inside of the room, a long dining table stretched from the front of the room to the other end where a fireplace was lit with an eerie shade of green fire. The fire cast shadows that flickered and dance over walls of the room and the surface of its furnishing. In front of the hearth, a large wooden chair with a velvet cushions and gold lining sat at the head of the table. A single man, pale and red eyes almost glowing, leaned into the plush cushion as he stroked his wand absently. On the chair, a large snake coiled itself around the back rest.<p>

The pale man eyes focused on Circe as she calming walked into the room and stood next to him. She gave him a wide but tight lipped smiled as the white of her eyes turned dark and wide. The man, a feared and dangerous wizard named Voldemort, eyes narrowed sharply at the magical display but the witch only bowed.

"How is my Darkest Lord, this fine and wonderfully evening?" She said with a giggle.

Voldemort watched her for a moment, unsure if she was mocking him or if it was one of her odd quirks. He noticed she was fiddling with something behind her back and he aimed his wand at her stomach, ready to hit her with a Cruciatus Curse if she dared to try anything against him.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

The smile on Circe's face broke into a full grin, teeth bare and eyes still dark and wide. From behind her back, she pulled out a deck of cards spread apart so that the faces were visible to him. She presented them with a dramatic flourish and another bow.

"Pick a card. Any card."

Voldemort eyed the cards like they were poison. It was times like these that he truly wanted to kill the witch, but as of right now she was too vital to his plans. That didn't stop him from slapping the cards from her hands. The cards fluttered about the room, some landing into the fire and quickly bursting into flames. Circe pouted, eyes no longer dark.

"You didn't even give me a chance to show you my latest tricks." Circe wined.

"Enough of your useless Muggle tricks!" Voldemort leaned forward in his chair so that his face was mere inches from hers. He began to whisper angrily. "You are a witch. You have no need for such pathetic imitations."

Circe shrugged. They amused her and that was all that mattered. She gave a slight nod of the head to appease him. Once satisfied, he leaned back into his chair.

"Where do you find such nonsense?"

"My new pet, Milo, got me the cards. He's very sweet." Circe answered with a giggle as she used a simple spell to sweep the rest of the cards into the flame. She watched happily as they caught fire and slowly charred to blacken ash.

"You have added another creature to my army then, very good. At least you are competent in your job unlike the rest."

"Thank you, but I'm guessing that means your Death Eaters have failed to capture the girl." The dead house elf also seemed to be a clue.

Voldemort's grip on his wand tightened. Behind him the snake hissed angrily, sympathizing with her master.

"Dumbledore was there with Harry Potter. Once again, the old fool and the boy have foiled my plans. Somehow they found out about the girl and my plan to kidnap her."

"Shame. She was without her weapon and all alone. It may have been our only chance to capture the girl so easily and kill her." She said, flippantly. She had only half expected his men to succeed. Unfortunately, the girl was more dangerous than she looked.

"As I told you before, I am not going to kill the girl. Until I can find another with the unique ability to wield a human weapon in this world I shall keep her under my control. If the powers you said she possesses are true, then her arrival here is most opportune. And once we have the girl, her weapon should be easy to capture."

Circe frowned. Ever since the Meister Maka has fallen through one of her portals, her plans in this world have become compromised. Maka was well known in the witches community in her world for being an enemy who's Soul Perception could become a problem. Her arrival is what forced her to join forces with Voldemort, since she was too weak to fight Maka herself. She bribed him with her knowledge of the other world, her chanting magic, and access to her pets. In return, he offered her protection and a face to hide behind as she corrupted more people in this world like she had Milo.

However, she didn't count on him obsessing over a power he had no access to and could not learn himself. The idea of literal human weapons fascinated him. He sat in wonder as he realized that if a human weapon could give a Muggle enough power to defeat a witch, access to that weapon could make him, an already indomitable wizard, even more immensely powerful. Circe knew it wasn't as simple as he thought it was, though.

At first, Voldemort wanted the Demon Weapon for himself, but she had to go through great lengths and many lies to convince him he could not wield one. Circe knew his soul would never be able to match with a weapon's. He was too selfish, too repulsive, and he would never open his soul to another. Afterwards, he became determined to capture and control the only Meister within his grasps.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize how unlikely it was that the girl will ever work for him. She was a prime example of the mindless goons the DWMA produced. They followed Death's orders without question, spouting his philosophies and killing with an air of self-righteousness. Meisters like Maka died for their cause, foolishly believing it's a better option than giving into madness and letting it run its natural course through the world. If Voldemort continued to act over confident, he will ultimately fail.

"The girl will never join you. She is too loyal to Death."

Voldemort only laughed in response. It was low, humorless, and sounded odd coming from his mouth.

"It does not matter. I have ways of controlling her. Besides, I am the Dark Lord Voldemort! I have not only escaped death but I have conquered it as well!"

"You shouldn't underestimate Death. He is strong, crafty, and will not hesitate to kill anyone he chooses. It is a witch's job to defy the gods (1), but we must do so with caution. The girl is not to be underestimated either. She had already taken down one strong and very old witch. With her Death Scythe, she may be a more formidable opponent than you think."

"I will not fall to a little girl. Not even Death himself can stop me now."

Circe refrained from making a comment about how he fell to a rather scrawny little boy more than once. She doubted he would take the comment kindly. Finally, she bowed with another tight lipped smile on her face.

"If the girl is what the Dark Lord desires, than who am I to object?"

Voldemort waved his hand to dismiss her and she exited the room with a skip in her step. Once the door as closed, her eyes turned beady and black. She stalked down the corridor, footsteps echoing with each step. Death Eaters who passed her in the hall quickly allowed her to pass with hard glares on their faces. They despised the woman, a mysterious new comer who they believed have won favor with the Dark Lord without deserving it. They never saw her do anything of use to him and she had no proof of a noble pure blooded background. Rumors had it that she was a vagabond Mudblood who was using the Dark Lord's power and money (2).

She arrived at her room and walked in swiftly. It was circular with purple walls and dark red plush carpet. A large canopy bed was off to the side, covered in toys and gadgets buried under several pillows. The four support beams twisted into odd shapes, none being identical to another. The room was lit by silver candles the swirled into spiral shapes, ablaze with green flames.

As she walked in, she was greeted by her newest pet, Milo. He sat on the floor, back hunched over until he heard her come in. Standing on all four limbs, he hopped forward slightly. His knees had inverted itself sometime during the transformation, allowing him to jump great heights.

He wrapped the duvet around her shoulders and handed her a cup a tea. Circe smiled at the attention as Milo led her to her bed. She sat down and patted a spot next to her. Knowing better than to actually sit on the bed, he took a seat by her on the floor. Circe sighed loudly as she picked up a stuffed rabbit and spun it by the ears.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Voldemort." Circe's said in a deep, cold voice. Milo flinched as the sound of his name. "He refuses to listen to my warnings about Maka. He's too caught up in himself. At this rate, everything I worked for will be ruined."

She continued to spin the rabbit around until the seams came loose. The bunny head severed from the ear, flying across the room, stuffing scattering everywhere. She tossed the lone ear and stalked to her dresser opening the second to last drawer. Inside sat a small locked wooden chest with no key whole to be opened with. She chanted a long incantation, opening the chest, and pulled out four small red rods and connectors. The rods glowed and levitated out of the box as it interacted with the magic around it. She grabbed them and hid them in a pocket on the interior of her robes. Without turning around, she addressed Milo.

"He's too overconfident. Ironically the only thing he guards himself against is a little boy and an old man. Yet, he brushes aside the threat of Death like he has the same power as Mistress Mabaa or a grown Kishin."

She turned around and stared into space.

"I need a backup plan, a few actually. I need to show him how dangerous this particular Meister is. I need…I need…I need…" A sacrifice, Circe thought. "Unfortunately, I need some of my good friends to be sent to battle."

Milo backed into a corner and gave her an uncertain look. Circe's laughed.

"Of course I don't mean you. I love you too much Milo. What I need are capable fighters who can throw the fight and escape on time. Perhaps, the _Dark Lord _will acknowledge the threat if he sees my men defeated."

"That sounds like a good idea."

She smiled at her pet. Of course, she wouldn't tell him she fully expected none of them to come back. In fact, she counted on them being killed. In the meantime, she could work on her real plans. She may not be able to defeat the Scythe Meister Maka in a fair fight, but who fights fair anyways.

"Where's Nez? I have a job for him."

* * *

><p>"Now that we have all settled down, let us begin this conversation."<p>

Soul, Maka, and Blair sat in the middle of the kitchen with the witches surrounding them. Harry, Dumbledore, Alfred, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were present of course and had squeezed themselves into the kitchen. Since this was not an official Order meeting Ron, Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione were allowed to stay. They stood wherever there was room for them. Dumbledore, who had just spoken, resumed his speech.

"Alfed and I have been in contact with each other for a while now and he told me quite a bit of information. First of which being Soul's special ability."

When Dumbledore said the last sentence, instead of looking at Soul his gazed turned towards Maka. She quickly averted her eyes in guilt. She had the distinct impression he was remembering their conversation from last night. She had been adamant in her assertion that she had no idea why Voldemort was chasing after her and had a suspicion he didn't believe her. But if Soul had blabbed about everything to this Alfred, then it had all been pointless.

"Before we go into that, I think I should properly introduce myself." Alfred held out his hand and Maka shook it unenthusiastically. "I'm Alfed Parker. I've been the one housing your friend over there."

"Hey, Maka Albarn."

"Soul, behind me is Albus Dumbledore. Over there is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their kids Ron and Ginny." Soul noticed each Weasley shared the same red hair. They waved as a quick hello. "Next to them are Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, and the one and only Harry Potter."

Soul studied the so called Chosen One. He looked as unimpressive in real life as he did in his awkward newspaper pictures. Skinny, pale, and wearing dorky glasses weren't his ideas of what a hero should looked like. He looked like any incoming freshman from the DWMA could take him. Then again being a wizard probably meant he relied on magic when fighting. He did think the scar on his forehead looked cool though and from what Alfred had told him the story behind it was pretty cool too.

"I think that's enough for the introductions. Let's get back to Soul's special abilities." Dumbledore interrupted. "From what Alfred has told me, you young man, are a special type of person called a 'Demon Weapon.'"

Maka glanced at Soul, who just nodded. Hermione, who had never heard of such a thing, was quick to ask Dumbledore the question all the wizards were thinking about.

"Professor, what's a Demon Weapon?"

"That is a good question Ms. Granger. One I don't know the answer to because they don't exist in our world."

"What do you mean 'our world?'" Ron asked.

Alfred began his explanation about the existence of alternate worlds and how these worlds are all connected by channels. Maka listened closely to the explanation, especially when he got to the part describing how Maka and Soul got here. It figured this whole mess was the fault of a witch. Once Alfred finished his explanation, a number of questions followed. Most came from the brown haired girl Hermione and were very skeptical in nature but after mentioning time travel and other experiments that the kids apparently saw in the Department of Mysteries, they became more accepting of the idea. At one point Hermione even produced a pen and paper to take notes.

"But that still doesn't explain what a Demon Weapon is." She pointed out.

"Show them what you showed me, Soul."

Maka reached out her hand to grab hold of Soul, but instead of transforming into his scythe form, he only produced a blade from each arm. The room gasped at the pieces of metal protruding from Soul's arm. Maka retracted her hand, surprised.

"Being a Demon Weapon allows someone to produce or transform a weapon from their arm. I happen to make blades."

"How is that possible? I've never heard of magic like that." Hermione said stunned.

"That's because it's not magic." Maka said, catching on to Soul's plan. He didn't want to show witches his full transformation either. She rejoiced. Her lies weren't for naught after all. "We aren't witches."

"But how can something like that be possible without magic?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Maybe it's a Muggle science experiment. Muggles can create such amazing things without the use of magic." Mr. Weasley suddenly looked more excited.

"That's not possible. Muggle science doesn't work that way Mr. Weasley." Hermione told him gently. His face fell slightly.

"It's not magic and it's not science. It's just an ability some people in our world are born with." Soul told them bluntly.

"Can we assume Ms. Albarn also carries the same ability?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Maka used the same flat voice Soul had just used.

"But I don't see how sometheeng like that cannot be mageec." The beautiful said woman said. "Eet must be a trick."

Soul was about to say something but his argument died on his lip once he got a good look at her. Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione muttered "not another one" under her breath. After a light punch in the arm from Maka, Soul quickly recovered.

"It's not a trick and it's not magic."

"Exactly. The only one with magic here is me."

The wizards jumped. For a second, it looked as if the cat sitting on Soul's head had just spoken. The cat watched the room as if it understood the whole conversation. An entire thirty seconds passed where no one said anything. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Who said that?"

"Meow. Me."

This time it could not be denied. The cat had spoken and seemed to understand English perfectly well. Many mouths hung open.

"But animagus aren't supposed to be able to speak when in their animal form." Hermione said.

"Ani-what?" Maka and Soul both asked.

"Witches and wizards that can turn into a specific animal without the aid of a wand. They are not supposed to be able to speak while an animal."

"She's not a witch. She just a magical cat."

"What?" This timed it was the wizards turn to be confused.

Blair jumped down from Soul's head, turning into her buxom human form. The open mouths dropped to the floor as they saw a beautiful woman with purple hair stand where the cat had been. Many occupants in the room blushed as they realized the woman was wearing a skimpy outfit consisting of short shorts and a bra covered by a tiny jacket that didn't hide much. Blair smirked, enjoying the attention.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention the cat can do that. Her name is Blair by the way." Alfred said.

There was another few seconds of shocked silence.

"Bloody He-"

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, her voice strained. "Blair, wouldn't you like to borrow some clothes. It's been a bit chillier than usual."

"As a cat, I'm not too fond of clothes. And make no mistake I AM a cat, even if I do have a lot of magical power and happen to be the most beautiful person in the room."

Several females made an indignant noise and the men quickly snapped their mouths shut. Maka and Soul ignored the whole debacle, used to Blair's habits and ego. However, Fleur snorted the loudest, not looking the least bit insulted.

"How vulgar. And I thought cats were supposed to be graceful, majestic creatures. I guess I was wrong."

With a wide, catty smile on her face she walked up to Fleur and stopped uncomfortably close to her face. She grabbed one of Fleur's noticeably smaller breasts, causing the others to gasp. Shocked, Fleur sputtered out incomplete curses in French.

"It must be easy to gracefully glide around all day when you don't have to worry about much weight in the front slowing you down."

Fleur's face turned the same color of red as her fiancés hair. Finally, regaining her composure and grasp of the English language, she bit out an angry retort with a twisted smile.

"Well, some women do not need to rely on leetle outfits to show their beauty."

"That's because those woman don't have much to show beyond their face. At least I have both."

Fleur's eyes flashed and for a second Harry wondered if she was about to transform into a monstrous bird form like the Veelas from the World Cup. Instead she got ready for another retort but it was cut short when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I believe we are getting off topic." He said lightly.

Everybody blushed embarrassed, as if they were just caught sticking their hands in the cookie jar. The only ones who seemed unapologetic were Maka, Soul, Blair, and Alfred. Blair let go of Fleur and pulled out a seat to sit in between Maka and Soul. The smug smile never left her face.

"I think it is safe to assume that part of the reason why Voldemort is hunting this young girl is related to the ability of her Demon Weapon friend. Therefore, you both shall remain here until further notice."

"Why do they need to stay here? They can both stay with me. Soul is already comfortable there." Alfred voice rose, a bit upset.

"There will be plenty of time to question and study them later. As of right now, the Weasley's home is much more protected than your flat. It is the safest place for them to be right now."

"But you are welcome to visit anytime, Alfred. You were a great help during that incident at the Ministry. I'd been happy if you agreed to stay for dinner, if that's alright with Molly."

"We would love to have you."

"I have one question, though." Harry said. "If you're not a witch, then what were you doing at St. Mungo's."

Maka shrugged her shoulders. "I was put there against my will after a number of witches knocked me out."

"Speaking of St. Mungo's, that brings me to my final point." Dumbledore turned to his Order members. "I'm sure you are all aware of the new magical beings that have been terrorizing the world."

Everybody nodded. The creatures were constantly in the newspapers and on the radio. They had the horrifying ability to eat souls like Dementors, but they were as hard, if not harder to get rid of. Impervious to most magical spells and wielding unnatural abilities, the creatures were practically unstoppable. If the threat of Voldemort wasn't enough to send the world into chaos and panic, these new creatures were.

Most of the wizards in the room hadn't seen one yet, the exceptions being Dumbledore, Alfred, and Mr. Weasley, but they all followed the stories and descriptions eagerly. In the pit of Harry's stomach, he knew that the appearances of these new creatures were somehow related to Voldemort but with no proof beyond a hunch he kept the idea to himself.

"Alfred told me that these creatures come from your world and that you know much more about them than we do." Dumbledore fixed his blue eyes on Soul and Maka, both of whom sent each other a look before nodding.

The room quickly erupted with more questions, all of them directed at the Meister and Weapon. The pair couldn't understand any of the questions as they were asked over each other. Dumbledore raised his wand and released several loud red sparks. The room quieted and Dumbledore lowered his wand.

"There is a time and a place for everything. I am sure we would all like to know more but I think this is a discussion that should be left for another day."

* * *

><p>Over the next couples of days, Maka and Soul tried to adjust to life at the Weasley's. Well, Maka mostly hid inside Ron's room as much as she could while Soul interacted with the other teens. In return, the wizards were friendly at their best and cool but cordial at their worst. At this particular moment, Soul was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables with Harry and his friends.<p>

"Here you are, a hot cup of Earl Grey." Ginny said as she placed the teacup in front of Soul.

"Thanks, even if I prefer Irish Breakfast."

"Oi, Soul. Where's Maka? Shouldn't she help too?" Ron gestured to the bowls of uncut lettuce, potatoes, and carrots.

"She's upstairs." Soul picked up a carrot and began slicing it into cubes. "She said she doesn't feel well. I'll just do her work."

"You shouldn't have to do her work. For now, she's living here and she should contribute to the housework like everyone else." Hermione scolded, directly across from him at the table.

"Not to mention the fact that she barely talks to anyone in the house. Yesterday, I went to check on her before bed. She cracked the door open and said 'fine' before slamming the door in my face." Ginny said, as she brandished a potato.

Soul shook his head. Maka has been doing those kinds of things since he got here. The adults were being patient towards her, ignoring her attitude but the younger ones weren't so forgiving.

"I know she's being a pain right now, but she's usually a nice person. She's had it a lot worse than me, being trapped in a mental ward by herself, so I think she just needs a little time to recover."

Soul knew that wasn't the issue. Maka's bad attitude wasn't because she was traumatized but because she still did not trust the wizards and did not want their help. However, they didn't have much of a choice but to accept their aid, leaving Maka sulky and irritable. He hoped that she would get over it soon, but with Crona's fairly recent reinstatement as an enemy to the DWMA, her accepting any witches (besides Kim and Angela) seemed unlikely.

"If she's just upset about being locked away in St. Mungos, what does she have against witches? It's upsetting, but not enough to garner prejudice against an entire people." Harry finally spoke after being silent since everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, keeping his voice light and his face neutral.

"The night we brought her here, she said something about being not trusting witches because they hurt her or deceived her or something."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all looked at him expectantly. What were they expecting him to do, go into some long sob story about Maka's past betrayals by witches? He certainly wasn't about to do that. There were some things they didn't need or have the right to know, so he only shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she hit her head or someone was harassing her at the hospital. Then again, I don't usually hear too many good things about witches. Maybe the stories have her scared."

"So you and Maka really aren't magical?" Hermione's voice sounded strained. "Perhaps you just don't know you are?"

"We're one hundred percent sure we're not magical."

"What about your ability to grow blades out of your arm?" Hermione persisted. "How can that be anything BUT magic?"

"Perhaps there are things out there you just don't know about." Soul saw Hermione pout and begin to cut viciously at the potato in her hand. He groaned to himself. "Not that that's a bad thing. People discover new things all the time and new abilities develop on their own. That's why there are people like Alfred."

Hermione's cutting calmed, but her cheeks were still a little flushed. Ginny, who was to the right of him, giggled. Hermione looked at her shocked, but Ginny lifted her hands in defensively.

"Before you get mad, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because he sounds like Luna." She turned towards Soul. "As a matter of fact, I bet Luna would love to meet you and Maka. Two non-magical people with seemingly magical abilities from another world, sounds like something you read in the Quibbler."

Soul leaned over towards Ron.

"Who's Luna and what's a Quibbler?" he whispered.

"You don't want to know. Comparing you to a Quibbler story isn't really much of a compliment."

"So I'm like a bad fantasy story?"

"Basically. To your credit, your story is more interesting than is sounds."

"Thanks. I guess."

After Soul cut his and Maka's portion of vegetables, the teens scattered. Ron and Harry went to talk to Mr. Weasley who was sitting in the living room with Bill and Charlie. Hermione followed Ginny to her room and Soul went to "Maka's room." His knock on the door didn't garner a response.

"It's me."

The door flew open and Maka stood at the door pouting.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she let him come inside the room.

"Doing your work."

They both sat on the bed, leaning against the wall. As Maka flopped down, Soul noticed something strange, something he's never seen before. It took him a while to realize what was happening but once he did he had to hold back his laughter.

Her arms jiggled.

For most people, this wouldn't be anything look twice at. Even skinny people had a small amount of fat that shook and hung in certain places, but not Maka. Not only had she always been petite, even frail looking when compare to beefier students at school, constant training in martial arts and other physical activities since she was young meant she mostly muscle and little fat. At times, she complained about her muscle making her look manly but she never slacked off. The fact that she hadn't kept up with her training told a lot about her experience at the ward. He dreaded the moment she realized she how behind she was in school.

Unable to resist himself, Soul reached out and let his hand hover over her arm. Maka watched him suspiciously before swatting his hand away. He just reached out again and pinched her arm, grabbing hold of a layer of fat. Maka jaw dropped opened.

"This wasn't there before."

Maka pulled out the Charms book again and banged it against his head. She watched him fall off the bed, his face slamming against the floor with a loud THUNK. With a cruel smile on her face, she tossed the book and crossed her arms.

"At least I'm still in better shape than you."

Soul picked himself up and sat on the bed again.

"You're still not quite up to your usual standard," As Maka began to wave the Charms book threateningly Soul moved out of arm's reach. "but we can fix that. Alfred let me join his gym and I'm sure he'll let you join too."

"I don't want to join a witch's gym."

"It's not a witch's gym. There are witches, but there are also Muggles who know about witches, mostly through family. Plus, it's not an actually gym. It's more like an underground club with weights, a sparing stage, and a track field. You can only join if the members accept you and of course you have to have a connection to a wizard (3)."

Maka crossed her arms again. She really didn't want to spend more time with more witches. Finally she sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Why are you being so friendly to the witches? Aren't you the one who's always telling to not be so trusting and nice? Aren't you the one who hates meeting new people?"

"Yes, and I'm also the rational one. We need these people and all you're doing is pushing them away."

Maka pouted. As usual, Soul had a perfectly logical point. Sometimes she missed the days when he was a hot headed idiot and she was the rational one.

"Fine. Let's call him."

"Wizards don't have phones… or electricity for that matter. Why do you think this whole place is lit by candles and lamps?"

"Then how are we supposed to contact him?"

"Owl."

"As in the bird?"

"They're the wizard's version of homing pigeons, only with magic."

"Do these people use magic for everything? They can't even light a lamp without using their wands."

Soul just shook his head and gestured for Maka to follow him. She got up without complaint but dragged her feet out the door. They walked down the stairs to the living where Mr. Weasley was chatting with his sons and Harry. Despite herself, Maka truly liked Mr. Weasley. He was gangly, balding, and somewhat bumbling. However, he was genuine, cheerful, and exuded a lot of love towards his family. When Maka looked at his soul, she felt a burdened but overall warm personality. As they walked into the room, they could hear him talk animatedly to his sons.

"Muggles love this device! They use it to listen to music as they move about. They even call it a Walkman. Isn't that a clever name? Do you have one Harry?"

"No, sir. I don't."

"Well, it's alright." From his bag, Mr. Weasley pulled out a black Walkman. "I found this one! I can't wait-"

"You _found _it." Charlie asked. He raised his eyebrow in false suspicion. Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows too, in a mocking fashion, but his smile ruined the effect.

"I'll have you know I paid for this. I did have to Obliviate the Muggle, though. It wasn't easy to get but it was quite worth it."

At this, most of his kids rolled their eyes, while the older ones teased him about his odd habits. As Maka watched them, her mood dampened. Mr. Weasley's goofiness was a bit too familiar. She hadn't seen her father in over a month and for all his faults, a small part of her acknowledged that his devotion to her was heartwarming. She had a bad (in her opinion) habit of going to her father when she needed something, both petty and important.

The worse part wasn't the fact that she hadn't seen him, though. She was used to not seeing either of her parents for long periods of time, even when she was young. The worse part was knowing how upset her disappearance was making him. It doesn't help that after a period of time, the DWMA presumes any disappeared person is dead. At the very least, she wanted to let him know she was alive and healthy, even if she was surrounded by witches.

Then her mind naturally wandered to her friends. If anyone had to be with her right now, she was glad it was Soul, but she missed the company of her other friends. Black Star's abrasive personality was a good distraction in depressing situations and Tsubaki's gentle and positive nature was comforting. Even Kid, Liz, and Patty's laid back attitude tend to rub off on others, at least when symmetry or ghost weren't involved.

Not wanting to disturb the family, Maka and Soul took a seat in a chair off to the side. At first, their only acknowledgements were a few nods and glances without breaking the conversation. After the friendly banter, Mr. Weasley addressed the two with the same good nature he had with his kids.

"Do you kids need something?"

"Do you have an owl we can borrow? We want to ask Alfred a question." Soul said.

"Sure. Ron, why don't you go get Pig."

Ron groaned as he trudged up the stairs and came back down with a cage. Inside the cage was a small grey owl that excitedly zoomed back and forth. Maka watched as Ron struggled to hold the owl still and giggled when the small creature accidently flew into his shirt sleeve. Soul wrote the note, addressing it to Alfred, and helped Ron in trying to catch the owl. After an epic battle between man and bird, where man only won because Blair helped, the two were finally able to tie the letter to its leg.

The bird took off, eager to deliver the letter. Maka watched as its small body disappeared into the darkening sky. Closing her eyes, Maka pretended the sun (4) was slowly falling asleep instead of just disappearing beyond the horizon. She imagined a bleeding moon rising and her friends, relaxing at home. Black Star gulping down Tsubaki's cooking and Death the Kid reading as Patty slept and Liz painted her nails. She imagined her father, saying goodbye to Lord Death, a deity that never seemed to sleep. Her father would walk out, only to run in Professor Stein and share a smoke as they chatted like the old friends they were.

However, when she opened her eyes she smiled as she realized she didn't have to imagine anything about Soul. He was right there, as always.

A/N

1. Life lessons from Medusa.

2. Not sure if it was ever stated but I'm assuming Voldemort has cash.

3. At collateral so Muggles members don't blab about wizards

4. I think I mention the sun and the moon entirely too much.

Ok, I'm really sorry for how late this chapter is. I know it took over two weeks for this chapter to come out, and besides visiting a friend, my only excuse was this chapter gave me a hard time. I wrote it, rewrote, cut scenes, and added scenes until eventually I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough. I still want to go back and work on this chapter but perhaps I'll revise the entire story when it ends instead. Right now I'm more focused on finishing the story than the actual final draft.

Thanks for reading chapter five. Next chapter, everyone goes to Diagon Alley and of course things don't go as planned for our heroes.


End file.
